Saiyan Children
by DBZRocks153
Summary: /Adopted from DBZLover135/ How does Vejita deal with the fact that she is now a mother? She spent seven-years taking care of Raiden, Goten, and Gohan yet she is still worried how the new addition to the family, Gogeta, will be and especially if Goku is actually here to help this time. And what will ChiChi do about this as well? ChiChi bashing! FemVegeta/Goku DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Vejita, Princess of all Saiyans

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 1: Vejita, Princess of all Saiyans **

* * *

It has been a year since the defeat of Majin Buu.

Everyone helped in some way to defeat the terrible monster, even Goten and Raiden.

Raiden is the son of Goku and Vejita, a full-blooded saiyan.

He has flame-like hair, a fringe for bangs, black eyes, and looks like his mother if she were a man.

_**A/N He looks like Vegeta as a child**_

His gi is a blue, sleeveless, black wrist bands, a black sash around his waist, and white saiyan boots with black tips.

Vejita may seem like a harsh person but she loves her boys.

Back when Cell was defeated, she was learning how to be a single mother to Raiden.

She had a little help from Bulma and Yamcha who are married but had no children of their own since Bulma couldn't have any.

Nine-months after the Cell Games, a knock at the Capsule Corporation door changed Vejita's life for the better.

Gohan was standing with his eyes glued to the ground, soaking wet from the pouring rain, and held a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

After Bulma let him change into some dry clothes, he explained why he was there.

Apparently, Goku had one last night with ChiChi before the Cell Games which caused her to become pregnant.

When she gave birth to the baby, Goten, she was thinking about using him to lure Goku to come back to her.

She was furious when she found out that Vejita was pregnant with Goku's child.

She kicked Goku out and told him he could never see Gohan again.

The half-breed thought it was unfair and would occasionally sneak out to visit his father.

When Gohan found out about ChiChi's plan he told her what she was planning was wrong and she shouldn't use Goten like that.

ChiChi yelled at him telling him he shouldn't tell her what to do since she was his mother.

She kept on going on and on about how much of a failure Goku was and that's when Gohan snapped.

He screamed at his mother that he hated her, took Goten, and flew to the only place he knew he should go.

Capsule Corporation.

Of course Gohan lived there and was taught from Bulma how to change diapers, feed Goten correctly, and all sorts of things.

Vejita was having a hard time with Gohan and Goten living there.

Every time she looked at either one of them she only saw Goku, so she avoided both of them at all costs.

Gohan wouldn't give up on her and hung out with her at any chance he could get.

Slowly, Vejita began to accept them and took care of both boys as if they were her own.

Seven-years passed by and all three boys grew up into smart, strong, and handsome young men.

With a little help from Bulma, Vejita signed Gohan up for high school like he always wanted.

Whenever he went to school she would train Goten and Raiden in the gravity room.

Both boys shocked her by transforming into super saiyans at ease.

Her shock slowly wore off and she trained with them as super saiyans instead of being in her base form.

Weeks passed by and Goku told everyone he would enter the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament with them.

Vejita was still angry with Goku at betraying her by having one last night with ChiChi.

When he came back to life for the day, Goten and Raiden hugged Goku as tightly as they could with tears of happiness in their eyes.

Goku also pulled Vejita to the side and explained that what had happened with ChiChi was a mistake.

She put something in his drink that caused him to pass out and when he woke up he felt like he was in heat and ChiChi was the closest women he saw.

Vejita eventually forgave him and they began the Tournament.

As the day progressed on, a lot of bad things were happening.

Vejita was taken over by Babbidi.

Everyone thought Gohan was dead.

Vejita blew herself up to try to destroy Majin Buu but it didn't work.

Goku had to leave back to Otherworld since he used up all his time.

Goten and Raiden learned the fusion dance and formed Goden.

Goden has flame-like hair, bangs like Goten, Raidens eyes, and wore a fusion outfit.

The young fusion warrior shocked Piccolo by transforming into a super saiyan three.

Neither Goten or Raiden could make it to that level.

Even though everything seemed like it was going downhill for the Earth's fighters, they eventually defeated Majin Buu.

When Vejita, Goku, Dende, and Hercule all returned back on Earth from the Kai Planet, all of them were smothered in hugs.

Goten cried into Vejita's chest since he is a mommy's boy.

Gohan lightly hugged his father and told him how much he missed him over the years.

Raiden refused to cry since he was a saiyan prince but Goku picked him up and hugged him to his chest.

At that point he began to cry.

Everyone returned back to their homes and settled down for naps from the exhausting day.

Goku gave Vejita the idea that they should move to Mt. Paoz since that seemed like a better place to raise the boys.

She agreed and when they flew to the area to see if ChiChi still lived there, she wasn't there.

All that was there was the old house that Gohan grew up in as a child.

They gathered their things from Capsule Corporation and moved it to their new home.

Goten and Raiden both shared Gohan's old room together and had bunk-beds.

Raiden was on the top since he was older and Goten was on the bottom.

Gohan slept in an old guest room they used for ChiChi's father when he stopped by.

Vejita and Goku shared Goku's old room he use to share with ChiChi.

The saiyan princess was angry when she smelled ChiChi's scent in the room and opened a window to air it out.

A year passed by and Gohan married Videl and they had a daughter together, Pan.

All the Z Fighters kept in touch but not as often as they did.

Raiden and Goten will spar with Goku and Vejita every afternoon to keep up their strength.

Gohan stopped fighting since he had a daughter and a wife to take care of now.

Gohan built a house right next door to his father's home with a little help from Goku.

Goten and Raiden would walk over and watch Pan at times for their old brother when he went out with Videl or he worked.

Something that shocked the Son family was that Vejita ended up getting pregnant as well.

Goku begged her if they could have another child together and she finally agreed to get him to shut up.

She had him promise her that he could not die or leave to go fighting once the child was born.

He thought about it for a moment and simply gave her a hug saying he wouldn't dream of leaving.

He wanted to actually try to raise this child instead of leaving like he did to his sons.

Currently, the Son family was inside of Capsule Corporation waiting for Bulma to tell them the gender of the child.

Vejita glared at the ceiling as Bulma rubbed the cold gel all over her swollen stomach.

She hated the feeling of the gel, it was as cold as a winter night.

It has been six-months since Goku got Vejita pregnant.

She could give birth at any day now.

Remember, full-blooded saiyan pregnancies are shorter than half-breed pregnancies.

Goten and Raiden sat on the right side of the bed Vejita was sitting on, waiting anxiously to know what their little sibling would be.

Goku was directly beside her on her left holding her hand no matter how many times she protested.

Gohan and Videl stood behind Goku with Pan in Videl's arms.

The little girl was chewing on a pink teething ring and occasionally she would chew on Videl's arm.

"I wonder what it will be." Videl asked.

Raiden smirked up at her.

"It will be a boy."

"Yeah there's no way we'll have a sister." Goten agreed.

Gohan chuckled at his younger brothers and turned his attention on his father.

"What do you think it'll be dad?"

He glanced back at his eldest son and grinned at him.

"I think it will be a girl."

Vejita rolled her eyes.

"Kakkarot how many times have we been over this? It is very rare if a saiyan female is born."

"But Videl had a girl." Gohan said.

"Yes but Pan has more human blood in her than saiyan blood."

Raiden smiled when he got an idea and whispered something in Goten's ear.

The Goku-look-alike giggled and looked up at his parents.

"Why don't you two have a bet?"

Both full-saiyans looked down at him.

"A bet? About what?" Goku asked.

"If it's a girl, dad names her and if it's a boy, mom names him." Raiden said.

Vejita smirked.

"Sounds fair enough."

Bulma rolled her eyes at the saiyans.

"You saiyans turn the littlest of things into bets."

"No we don't."

"Vejita, you turned eating your breakfast into a bet against Goku."

She blushed causing the others to laugh.

"Just shut up and tell us the gender of the damn baby."

She grabbed a white remote and began moving it over the gel on Vejita's stomach.

Everyone looked at the screen beside Bulma and began to see a small body.

Goku smiled at the sight of his unborn child.

Bulma placed her finger on the screen and pointed at something.

"That might be the tail."

Vejita glanced at the screen.

"It is."

The blue-haired genius smirked and looked at the Son family.

"Congratulations you guys, your having a..."

"Girl?" Goku asked.

"Boy?" Goten, Vejita, and Raiden asked.

She stayed silent for a moment before chuckling a bit.

"A girl."

Vejita's eyes widened in shock.

Goku cheered happily and kissed Vejita's temple, ignoring her groan of embarrassment.

"Were having a girl, 'Jita!"

She pushed him away with as little strength she could muster since the baby was draining her of all her energy.

"What's so exciting about that? It's just another child."

He rubbed the back of his head with his smile still on his face.

"Well I've only ever had sons and never had a daughter, I want to know what its like."

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Bulma.

"Can I wipe this goo off of my stomach now?"

"Sure."

Bulma handed her a light blue rag which she used to wipe the gel off of her swollen stomach.

Vejita rolled her large blue T-Shirt down and sat on the edge of the bed she was on.

"So dad what are you going to name her?" Goten asked.

"I'm not too sure yet."

Raiden narrowed his eyes down at the floor.

"I bet she won't even be able to fight, girls are weak."

Vejita glared at her only biological son.

"What was that?"

He gulped nervously and hid behind Goku's leg.

"N-Nothing mom."

She smirked from his fear.

"That's what I thought."

Gohan shook his mothers at her antics and checked the time on his watch.

"Videl and I better get going now, it's almost Pan's bedtime."

Goten and Raiden smiled, both of them hugging one of his legs.

He rubbed the tops of their heads and waved to the adults in the room, leaving with his wife and daughter.

Goku grabbed Vejita's hand and helped her off of the bed so she could stand on her feet.

Bulma put away the machine and smiled at the family.

"Call me if anything happens."

Goku's eyebrows knit together in curiosity.

"What could happen?"

Vejita let out a breath and rubbed her forehead.

"Don't act so worried Kakkarot."

The genius placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and rubbed it.

"What I meant was if her water breaks or if she goes into labor."

"Okay."

She knelt down and hugged Goten and Raiden to her chest making them laugh.

Both boys adored their Aunt Bulma.

She always had the coolest things for them to play with.

The family of saiyans walked out of the medical bay, towards the front door passing by Yamcha.

He smiled at them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Yamcha." Goku said.

They exited the dome-shaped building and grabbed onto Goku.

He placed two fingers to his forehead and transported them back to their own home.

Goten and Raiden ran inside, laughing about what their little sister would be like.

Goku helped walk Vejita into the house, getting a growl out of her as she sat down on the couch.

"I hate this."

The Earth's savior sat down beside her and studied her with a confused look on his face.

"Why?"

"I can't do anything! I can't even sit down on the damn couch without any help!"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her flame-like hair similar to Raidens but more feminine like.

"Well it will be worth it in the end, we'll have a beautiful little girl."

She rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face that resembled Goku's bangs a bit.

"Yeah and we'll have to stay up all night to take care of her, feed her more than you, change her diaper, and always keep an eye on her."

He frowned and turned his attention to the wall.

"I never knew you thought this negatively about having another child."

"Get that stupid sad expression off of your face Kakkarot."

He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Do you want her?"

"Of course but I just don't want to raise her alone."

He gripped her chin in his fingers and leaned his face towards hers.

"I'll be here this time 'Jita, I promise you that."

She nodded and nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck, purring from his thick male scent.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

He knew he would be there for this child and he wouldn't leave again this time.


	2. ChiChi's Revenge

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 2: ChiChi's Revenge **

* * *

The next day, Vejita had gotten up early and quietly not to wake Goku.

Not that she even had to try.

He slept like a bear during hibernation; it would take a buffet of food to wake him.

She had decided to make herself something to eat since the baby was demanding food.

She made herself some crispy toast covered in strawberry jam, honey, blueberries, banana slices, and apple slices.

She gagged at the sight of the toast and quickly ate it, ignoring its terrible taste.

Another thing she hated about being pregnant were the odd foods that the baby asked for.

As she was eating her tenth piece of toast, she heard footsteps on the wooden floor which made her turn her head to the side.

Goten was dressed in blue pajama pants and a matching long-sleeve button up blue shirt.

Raiden wore black shorts and a large blue T-Shirt that use to be one of Goku's old ones.

He would always wear it as a pajama shirt ever since he was an infant.

The young saiyan would never let the shirt out of his sight since it was covered in his fathers scent.

Vejita smiled at their messed up hair and tired expressions on their faces.

"Sleep well boys?

Goten rubbed his left eye and smiled tiredly at her.

He walked up to her and jumped onto her lap, placing his ear against her stomach.

She chuckled and threaded her fingers through his black hair.

It was every morning like this with Goten.

He would always want to listen for anything from his little sibling but would only get a kick to the face.

Raiden although always seemed angry for some reason and would glare at her stomach.

Vejita never understood this but only thought it was a minor case of jealousy.

Goten rubbed his tiny hand over her stomach and giggled.

"I feel her moving mommy."

"She's probably saying hello to you."

He grinned up at her and jumped off of her lap, running over to the pantry to find himself some breakfast.

Raiden sat in the seat beside Vejita with a blue bowl full of cereal and milk in it.

Goten sat beside him a moment later with the same cereal and began eating.

After they both finished eating their breakfast, they ran upstairs to get ready for the day.

As Vejita was cleaning up the kitchen, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and rub her stomach.

She rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up the mess the boys made.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

She turned her head around and chuckled at Goku's messed up hair.

It was even worse than Goten or Raidens hair.

"I was hungry."

He nodded and rubbed her stomach once again, smiling when he felt the baby give a good kick.

"She sure is strong just like her mother." He said.

"That she is."

"MOMMY!" A voice yelled.

She sighed and waddled herself into the living room, seeing Goten glaring up at her wearing his normal gi.

"What is it Goten?"

He pointed back at Raiden as he was simply examining his fingernails and was dressed in his normal gi as well.

"Raiden punched me!"

She let out a breath and narrowed her eyes at Raiden.

The flame-haired prince sighed and walked up to his mother to stand in front of her.

"Why did you hit your brother?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Goku stepped beside Vejita and kneeled down, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Raiden, tell us why you hit your brother."

He clenched his fists together at his sides and kept his gaze glued to the ground.

"He kept talking about the baby." Raiden mumbled.

Vejita and Goku exchanged glances before returning their attention to their son.

"What's wrong with that?"

He raised his head and glared at them.

"That's all he ever talks about! That's all you guys ever talk about! The baby this! The baby that!"

"Raiden your probably just jealous." Vejita said.

"Whatever."

Goku picked him up in his arms and hugged his son to his chest.

"Don't you worry son, we still love you were just worried and excited about the baby now."

Raiden clenched his fists in his fathers shirt and breathed in his scent which helped calm him down.

"Okay."

He pulled his son from his chest and kissed his forehead before setting him down on the ground.

Goten, oblivious to the conversation that just went on, smiled up at his mother.

"Hey mommy, you like fish right?"

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, why?"

"Why don't me, daddy, and Raiden go out and catch one for lunch?"

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"That sounds great."

Goku frowned and helped Vejita sit down on the couch when he noticed she was about to walk over towards it.

"Shouldn't I stay here with you if you need help?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine alone for a couple of minutes and Gohan should be at his house."

"But what if he isn't?"

"I'll be fine Kakkarot, I'm a big girl."

He chuckled.

Raiden and Goten pulled on his arms impatiently.

"Come on dad!" Raiden begged.

He placed a hand on both of their heads, rubbing them a bit.

"Alright, you two head outside I'll be right there."

"Okay!" They said.

They both ran outside while talking about fish.

Goku kneeled down in front of Vejita and placed his face near her stomach.

She smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair.

Usually when Goku leaves he will talk to the baby.

She always thought it was odd but he said he always wanted to reassure the child where he was going.

He placed a hand on her stomach and slowly rubbed it up and down.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit so you watch over your mommy and if you want to come out wait until I get back."

He kissed her stomach and stood up giving her a small kiss on her lips.

She blushed and turned her head to the side.

"You've gone way too soft Kakkarot."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll be back with the boys in a bit, get Gohan if you need anything."

"I know Kakkarot you've told me this countless times before."

"Just reassuring."

She smiled at him as he walked out of the house.

He might be an idiot but he did have good intentions.

He took a last glance at her before flying off with Goten and Raiden.

She let out a sigh of relaxation and shut her eyes.

Maybe a little nap would do her some good.

With Goku, Goten, and Raiden not there it was the perfect opportunity for her to relax.

When any of them were there with her it was just chaos.

Goten would always bring bugs and dinosaurs in the house which would form mud tracks all over the floor.

It would take her about an hour to get all the insects and dinosaurs out before cleaning up all the mud.

Goku would eat everything in the house, leaving nothing for the rest of them.

She would have to fly to the market and would nearly buy out the entire store.

Thanks to one of the credit cards Bulma gave her, money was no problem.

Lastly, Raiden would always beg her to train with him.

If she told him no he would attach himself to her leg and would not let go until she agreed.

Those three would be the death of her one day.

After a couple of minutes her relaxation was ruined by someone knocking at the door.

She growled in annoyance and pulled herself up from the couch.

She had her hand on the wall for a moment to gain her balance so she would not fall.

She walked over to the door and opened it, feeling her eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here ChiChi?"

ChiChi looked at her stomach with a bit of confusion and chuckled.

"Seems like someone has slacked on their training lately."

She blushed and narrowed her eyes at Goku's former wife.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Goku, is he here?"

"No he isn't he just left with Raiden and Goten."

"Hm."

ChiChi kept her eyes on Vejita's stomach with an odd expression on her face.

Vejita protectively put a hand over her stomach; she didn't like the look on her face.

"Well now that you know Kakkarot isn't here you can be going."

She tried shutting the door but ChiChi stopped it with her hand.

The Princess of all Saiyans growled to herself in annoyance as she tried to shut the door on her.

Since she was pregnant the child was draining her of all her energy.

ChiChi opened the door wide causing Vejita to step back a bit.

She began walking into the house and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Vejita swallowed a lump that formed in her throat when she kept on advancing towards her.

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Your trying to create another little monster like that one you already have."

She narrowed her eyes at the Ox Princess.

"Raiden is not a monster."

"If he's your son then he must be."

"ChiChi just get lost."

"I don't think so, usually you would be able to kick me out with a flick of your wrist but now you can not."

She gulped nervously and felt her lower back connect with the kitchen table.

"What's your point?"

"The baby is draining your energy, isn't it?"

"N-No!"

She smirked and glanced over to the side seeing a selection of knives.

Vejita's eyes widened when she noticed ChiChi was reaching for the chef's knife.

She examined it for a bit before glancing back up at Vejita.

"Seems like I need to get rid of two pests."

"T-Two?"

"Yes, you and your child."

She gulped nervously as ChiChi approached her.

Vejita couldn't stand that she was cowering in fear of a human.

It's not like she had any other option though.

She couldn't fight or she might injure the child.

And she couldn't defend herself either or it would result in her losing a lot of blood.

She looked around for anything to protect herself but all she saw was a plate.

Before ChiChi had a chance to touch her with the knife, Vejita threw the plate at her head.

She fell down to the ground clutching her head in pain.

Vejita took that chance to run up the stairs as fast as she could.

ChiChi glared up at her retreating figure and snatched the knife off of the floor.

She reached the bathroom and quickly locked herself inside.

She let out a breath of relief but soon gasped when the knife was stabbed right through the door.

She looked around for anywhere to hide that wasn't too obvious.

ChiChi kept on stabbing the door until she made a big enough hole in the door to unlock it.

She stuck her hand through the hole in the door and unlocked the door.

When the door was unlocked, she walked into the bathroom but didn't see any sign of Vejita.

She looked over at the light blue shower curtain and smirked.

She stabbed the top of it and sliced it right across it.

When the curtain fell to the ground she was expecting to see Vejita but there was nothing there.

She scratched the top of her head in confusion but turned around when she heard a few bottles fall.

Vejita was pulling herself out of the bathroom cabinet.

She smiled nervously at her and stood up straight.

"I've got to run."

She ran out of the bathroom and pulled the door shut to stall ChiChi.

She ran in the direction of her room since there was a window in there for her to climb out of.

Before she could reach the door, she was knocked on the back of the head sending her to the ground.

She groaned in pain and gripped the back of her head.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, glancing behind herself.

ChiChi had her number one weapon in her hand, her frying pan.

Vejita still had no idea where the hell she kept that thing.

ChiChi smirked down at her.

"I bet you never thought that I would be the one to kill you, huh?"

"Not really, no."

"Too bad no one is here to save you."

She gulped and tried to crawl away but ChiChi stopped her by hitting her on the side of her head with her frying pan.

She gasped in pain and lowered her head to the ground until her forehead was touching it.

She heard ChiChi chuckle behind her which caused her to bare her teeth.

"Bi-Bitch."

"You really shouldn't be calling me names when you're in this position."

She glanced behind her and felt her eyes widen in fear.

ChiChi raised the knife up in the air and began to lower it down towards her.


	3. Birth of a Baby Girl

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 3: Birth of a Baby Girl **

* * *

Goku laughed as he watched Goten and Raiden both ride on a fish of their own down a small waterfall.

When they landed in the lake below their impacts caused a bunch of water to splash Goku.

He covered his face with his forearm and shook his head to get the water droplets out.

Both boys resurfaced from the water with a fish of their own in their arms.

"We got good ones didn't we dad?" Raiden said.

"Yep, not even Gohan ever caught any fish I've ever seen that big before."

"I guess we got lucky."

He laughed and helped pull both of them out of the water by their identical light blue boxers that they wore.

"Now get dressed so we can head home, your mother is probably asleep by now."

Goten began pulling on his gi and curiously looked up at his father.

"Dad why are you so protective over mommy?"

He scratched his left temple and stared up at the sky.

"I'm not too sure, I remember I was protective over her when she was pregnant with Raiden too."

Raiden smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't need any protecting I'm a saiyan prince."

Goku chuckled.

Sometimes Raiden was a lot like Vejita.

"You sure are son."

As Goku was beginning to pick up the fish that his sons caught he heard a rustling sound in the forest behind them.

He turned around and looked around for any sign of movement.

All of a sudden a familiar purple dragon jumped through the bushes and tackled Raiden to the ground.

Goku was about to pull the dragon off of his son, thinking it was attacking him, but when he saw the smile on his sons face he decided not to.

"Icarus? Why are you here buddy?" Raiden said.

Goku cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Icarus? You mean Gohan's old dragon?"

Raiden pushed him off of him and stood up.

"Gohan introduced us to him when we were younger and he's a really good friend, we usually ask him to watch over mommy when we leave." Goten said.

Icarus had Raidens gi in his mouth and was trying to pull him in the direction of their house.

The boy knit his eyebrows together in thought.

"Is something wrong with mom?"

He let go of his gi and began making noises and pointing his head towards the house.

A worried expression fell onto Goten's face.

"I think something is seriously wrong with mommy."

Goku gulped and looked at the eldest of the two boys.

"Raiden I want you to fly to Korin's Tower and pick up some sensu beans and hurry."

"Right."

He powered up to a super saiyan and took off at full speed.

"What about me dad?"

"Goten you come with me."

"Okay."

Goku placed a hand on Goten's shoulder and put two fingers to his forehead.

He locked onto Vejita's energy and silently gasped.

Her energy was dropping like a rock in water.

He narrowed his eyes and disappeared in an instant, scaring Icarus away in the process.

When they reappeared, they were in the living room of their home.

Goten and Goku didn't see anything broken or see any sign of Vejita.

They both looked up when they heard a crashing noise.

The Earth's savior looked down at Goten with a serious expression on his face.

"Goten I want you to go find your brother and tell him to come here."

"Right."

He turned around and ran out of the house in search of his big brother.

Goku quietly walked up the stairs and felt his eyes widen when he saw a bit of blood lying on the floor.

He followed the small trail of blood until he led into his and Vejita's room.

He peeked his head in the room and gasped silently in shock.

ChiChi was hitting Vejita on her back with her fists making her wince in pain.

"Why aren't you screaming? Does this not hurt? Your not even shedding a single tear."

"Because she is stronger than you think."

She gasped and turned around seeing Goku standing in the doorway.

She smiled and put her hands together.

"Goku!"

She ran up to him but stopped when he held his hand out.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and brought her close to his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my mate?"

"Goku let go."

"TELL ME!"

She looked up at him with shock.

Goku never raised his voice to her before.

She grabbed his hand that was holding onto her shirt and tried to push it away.

He shook her once making her stop what she was doing.

ChiChi gulped at his expression and opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, trying to gather her words.

"I was trying to teach her a lesson for stealing you and my sons."

"She never stole us from you! We went willingly! You threw Gohan and Goten out and you always yelled at me saying I was stupid!"

"She says you're an idiot all the time."

"I know she's joking but you never were."

"But-"

He threw her onto the ground and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get out of here before I decide to kill you."

"O-Okay."

She quickly picked herself up and ran out of the house.

Goku rushed to Vejita's side and turned her over so he could check her pulse.

He placed two fingers to her neck and sighed in relief when he felt a small pulse.

He carefully shook her making sure not to hurt her in any way.

"Vejita wake up."

She groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Dad? Dad? Where are you?"

"In here Gohan!"

Gohan ran into the room with Goten by his side.

They both gasped when they saw the condition Vejita was in.

She had cuts all over her arms, legs, and face.

She also had bruises all over her back, her clothes were bloody, and her hair was all over the place.

Tears filled in Goten's eyes.

"Is she alive?"

"Of course she is."

Gohan walked over to her right side and looked her over.

Goten slowly walked over as well and stroked her face, trying to soothe her like she usually does when he's in pain.

She slowly opened her eyes and grit her teeth together so tightly she nearly broke her teeth.

She let out a scream of pain and clutched her stomach.

"Vejita what's the matter?" Goku asked.

"Th-The baby!"

"What about her? Is she okay?"

She glared at him and grabbed him by the front of his gi, pulling his face down to hers.

"THE BABY IS COMING YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, OH! Everyone grab on, were going to Capsule Corp."

Gohan and Goten placed a hand on their fathers back as he instant transmissioned them away.

They reappeared in front of Bulma and Yamcha nothing they were watching TV.

"Goku why are you- oh my gosh, what happened to Vejita?"

"Not important, she's about to give birth!"

"Okay bring her down to the medical wing, all of you stay here."

Before they could move, the door swung open and Raiden stepped inside with a bag full of sensu beans.

"I got the beans dad."

"Great, toss them over."

He threw the bag over to his father who caught it with ease.

Bulma and Goku walked down to the medical lab, setting Vejita down on a bed.

She screamed in pain and grasped her stomach.

Bulma examined her wounds and narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"Goku what happened to her?"

"While the boys and I were out catching her a fish ChiChi went over to the house and attacked her."

"Did she ever hit the baby?"

"I'm not sure but knowing Vejita she probably protected the baby with her life."

She let out another scream of pain making Goku worry, a lot.

"Give her a sensu bean now."

He nodded and pulled out the largest bean he saw.

He opened her mouth and dropped the bean inside, allowing her to chew and swallow.

Bulma and Goku watched as the bean did its magic and healed all of her wounds.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Goku.

"Ka-Kakkarot."

He smiled and grabbed her left hand in his larger one.

"I'm right here 'Jita."

She smiled but it soon turned into a look of pain as she let out another scream.

She narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired genius.

"Get this damn thing out now Bulma!"

"Alright alright! Hold on!"

She walked in front of Vejita and removed her pants.

She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her.

Goku looked around the medical wing in curiosity when he didn't see any other people coming in to help.

"Bulma should you have nurses or doctors in here?" Goku asked.

She ignored Goku's question and moved Vejita's legs apart.

"When I say three you push, okay?"

"Just say the damn number!"

"Alright! Three!"

Goku bit his lip to hold back a scream when Vejita squeezed his hand in pain.

"Dende help me." He mumbled.

Vejita kept on screaming as she tried to get their child out.

"One more push Vejita! Your almost there! You did it, she's out!"

A cry from a baby filled the room.

Bulma smiled and examined the child for a bit before taking her away to clean her.

Vejita panted heavily and shut her eyes for a bit to catch her breath.

She chuckled and opened her eyes back up, glancing at Goku's hand.

"Did I break your hand this time?"

He smiled and rubbed his right hand.

"Surprisingly no."

She chuckled.

Bulma walked back into sight with their child wrapped in a white blanket.

She gently handed the baby over to Vejita and pulled out a birth certificate.

"So Goku, did you ever think of a name for her?"

He leaned over and smiled at his first and only daughter.

She was crying her lungs out so loudly it could make an opera singer go deaf.

"I was thinking about, Gogeta."

Vejita smirked up at him before returning her gaze to their child.

Bulma wrote a few things down and packed the birth certificate away.

"I'll go get everyone."

She walked out the door leaving the couple alone.

Goku smiled and stroked their daughters face causing her tail to wrap around his wrist.

He stroked the fur of her tail making her stop crying and snuggle against Vejita's chest.

The door opened and Goten, Raiden, Gohan, and surprisingly all the Z Fighters walked in.

Goku cocked an eyebrow when he saw all his friends.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Gohan called and said Vejita was giving birth, we wanted to see the little guy in person." Krillin said.

"Don't you mean little girl?"

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Vejita had a girl not a boy."

"That's a shocker to us all." 18 said.

Vejita glanced at her youngest sons and waved them over.

They approached the bed and were lifted up by Goku so they could get a better look at their sister.

"Say hello to Gogeta." Vejita said.

Raiden smiled and laughed a little.

"She looks like a little you dad except more girlish."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and gave his son a toothy grin.

"Will she still be able to fight with us?" Goten asked.

"Not until she's older." Goku said.

"Oh."

"Are you going to cut off her tail?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah."

Vejita rolled her eyes.

"Damn earthlings."

They all laughed knowing Vejita absolutely hated when the doctors cut off Raidens tail.

She nearly attacked them when she watched them cut it off.

"We can't have her transforming 'Jita."

"Fine whatever, why not cut off her legs next."

Goku chuckled a bit and stared at his daughter.

She was much more tiny than Gohan and Raiden were when they were baby's.

He smiled to himself and looked at all his friends and new family.

He would be a better father this time, for sure.


	4. Night Cries

_**Saiyan Children**_

** Chapter 4: Night Cries**

* * *

After Bulma checked Vejita's vitals out and confirmed she was healthy, everyone went to the Son household.

They all wanted another look at the daughter of Goku.

When they arrived there, all the Z Fighters walked up to the baby's new room that use to be Gohan's.

She wasn't allowed to see the baby's room until she was born, Goku said so.

He was the one who decorated the room and she was a bit worried the walls would be all orange.

That was all he ever wore so she thought that was his favorite color.

She grabbed the door handle and stepped inside with a shocked expression on her face.

All the walls were light purple, there was a white dresser, a white closet, a changing table, a white toy box full of toys, and a white crib.

What really caught her attention was the mobile above the crib.

It was made out of wood from the forest but was painted white, had miniature moons, and tiny Ozaruu's hanging from it.

She smiled and glanced at him noticing he had a large grin on his face.

She ignored everyone around them for the moment and pecked him on the lips.

He blinked his eyes in shock as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

She chuckled.

"Aren't I usually the one blushing after public signs of affection?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well you deserve it for making this room, its wonderful."

"I knew you would love it."

She turned back around and walked over to the changing table.

Everyone gathered behind her as she removed the blanket from Gogeta making her whine.

Gogeta grabbed the blanket with her tiny hands when Vejita tried moving it away from her.

She grew fond of the small blanket over the short time she had it.

Vejita removed her hands from the blanket making Gogeta pout and put it on the side of her crib.

She pulled out a diaper from a bag hanging from the side of the changing table and put it on her.

She narrowed her eyes when she felt someone breathing on her neck and glared at everyone behind her.

"All I'm doing is putting a diaper on her, what is so interesting about that?"

Everyone took a step back giving her space.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of footsie pajamas.

It was pink, had red polka-dots all over it, had a monkey on it with a red flower behind its ear, and had_ "Daddy's Silly Monkey"_ written above the monkey.

Once she was dressed she picked the baby back up in her arms, glaring at everyone.

Each one of them moved out-of-the-way, allowing her to walk out of the room.

They all followed her back into the living room where she sat down and bounced Gogeta in her arms making her fall asleep.

Goten hopped onto the couch on her left and Raiden sat on her right, staring at their new little sister.

"Why is she so tiny?" Goten asked.

Krillin laughed.

"Because she's a baby."

"Weird."

"You were that small once too Goten." Gohan said.

Raiden smirked.

"And you still are."

He narrowed his eyes at his flame-haired brother.

"Nuh uh!"

"I'm taller than you."

"So? I'm still growing."

"I bet you'll stay that height forever."

He growled and launched himself over the baby and tackled Raiden off of the couch.

Goku picked Raiden up in his right arm and picked Goten up in his left arm, separating them.

"You two need to be more careful, you could have harmed your sister."

They both pouted and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Sorry dad." They said.

He smiled and set them back down beside Vejita.

They dropped their pouts and kept on staring at their slumbering newborn sister.

"Hey mom."

Vejita glanced up at Gohan.

"Yes?"

"Since Pan is only a year older than Gogeta maybe they could play together."

"Hm, maybe."

Pan was being held in Videl's arms staring curiously at Gogeta.

She was confused on who she was since she was only used to the entire Z Gang.

Marron, the third youngest in the Z Fighters group, was standing in front of Vejita staring at the baby.

She glanced up at 18 and Krillin with a curious look on her face.

"Mommy, papa, where do baby's come from?"

They both blushed and exchanged looks at each other.

18 pushed Krillin forward with her arm so he was directly in front of their daughter.

"Your father would love to answer that for you Marron."

He laughed nervously and kneeled down to her height.

"I'll explain it to you when your older."

"Why?"

"Just because."

She blinked her eyes in confusion and shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back on the baby.

"Can we know where baby's come from?" Raiden asked.

"Lets get on another subject!" Yamcha said.

Goten moved closer to Vejita's side and stared at his younger sister.

"Can I hold her?"

"Uh, sure just sit down normally and have your arms like this."

Vejita showed him how to hold her and carefully placed her in his arms.

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and stared at her calm face.

"Wow you're a natural Goten." Tien said.

Raiden narrowed his eyes in jealousy.

"I want to hold her too."

"Wait a couple more minutes Raiden, there's nothing to be jealous of."

He blushed.

"I'm not jealous!"

Goku laughed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Its alright if your jealous."

He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Vejita rolled her eyes and carefully removed Gogeta from Goten's arms.

She turned to look at Raiden and explained how to hold her correctly without making her upset.

Once he learned how to hold her correctly, Vejita set her down on his arms.

He studied her face for a moment before glancing up at everyone.

"Why is she sleeping?"

"Because she's tired." Oolong said.

"But didn't she sleep enough in moms stomach?"

"She wasn't exactly sleeping she was growing."

"Oh."

He allowed his mother to take her from his arms after a couple more minutes of holding her.

Gogeta was quiet for a moment before her face scrunched up and she began to wail.

Everyone covered their ears except for Pan who began to cry as well.

Videl hushed Pan and bounced her until she stopped crying.

"Gosh! Her cry is just like Goku's battle cry!" Yamcha yelled.

Vejita carefully bounced her and pat her back trying to calm her down but she wouldn't.

"What's wrong with her?" Chiaotzu asked.

"She must be hungry."

Roshi smiled pervertedly and appeared behind Vejita.

"Well take all the time you need to feed her."

She narrowed her eyes and punched him in the face sending him through the wall.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of milk out of the fridge.

She put the tip of the bottle to her mouth, allowing her to begin to drink.

Everyone sighed when her crying stopped and dropped their hands back down to their sides.

"I thought newborn baby's only drank breast milk." Gohan said.

"They do, inside this bottle is breast milk."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"How did you get-"

She blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Don't ask."

Gogeta finished the bottle off after a minute and began wailing again.

"She's still hungry?" Goku asked.

"Well she is your daughter."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh right."

Vejita handed her over to him and gave him a new bottle full of milk.

"You feed her this time."

"Okay."

He smiled and sat down on the couch, giving her the bottle.

As she drank from the bottle she was curiously looking around the room, her eyes full of curiosity.

He kept his eyes on her face the entire time, already loving his baby girl.

She has black hair that reaches below her shoulder blades, Goku's wacky hairdo on the right side of her head, Goku's looks but more feminine, and black eyes.

To Goku she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, besides Vejita of course.

Once she finished drinking the milk, he put her over his shoulder and pat her back until she burped.

She opened her mouth in a yawn and clutched Goku's shirt in her fist, falling asleep against his chest.

"Aw." Everyone said.

Vejita rolled her eyes and opened up the front door, pointing her arm out the door.

"Goodbye everyone."

"Your kicking us out?" Krillin asked.

"Unless any of you want to stay up all night with her I suggest you leave."

"Good point."

They all waved to them before running out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Were going to stay up all night?" Goten asked.

"You two aren't, I think you two should spend the night at Gohan's."

"Why?" Raiden asked.

"Gogeta will be crying all night and neither of you will get any sleep."

"Okay, bye mom and dad!" They yelled.

They hopped off of the couch and raced out the front door.

Goku stood up and adjusted Gogeta in his arms.

"Will she really cry all night?"

Vejita placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember taking care of Gohan or Raiden when they were cubs?"

"Not really that was a long time ago."

She sighed and stroked her finger over Gogeta's left cheek making her giggle in her sleep.

"Lets put her to bed and see if she gets any sleep."

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Baby's will sleep all day if they want to."

"Oh."

They both walked up the stairs to Gogeta's room and set her down in her crib.

She laid on her back breathing normally and sleeping soundly.

Vejita sighed and leaned against Goku's chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle.

She yawned and shut her eyes.

"I'm going to go to sleep Kakkarot."

"I'll join you."

She smirked up at him.

"I'm _only_ going to sleep."

He laughed.

"Me too!"

She turned around and walked to their room, changing into gray cotton sweatpants and a blue T-Shirt.

She laid down on their bed, feeling the bed dip down when Goku laid down beside her.

He pulled her closer to his body and kissed the back of her neck.

"What did I say Kakkarot?"

"I know, I know."

She chuckled and shut her eyes to get as much sleep as she could.

She was later woken up in the middle of the night by Gogeta's crying.

When she glanced at the clock she noticed the glowing green numbers read ten o'clock.

She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking down at Goku.

He was sleeping like a log with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

She pushed herself off of their bed and made her way to Gogeta's room.

When she got there, Gogeta was kicking her legs around with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She yawned and picked her up, bouncing her a bit in her arms until her crying died down.

She laid her back down in her crib and shook her head.

_"I hope that's the last time you wake up."_ She thought.

Sadly it wasn't.

Vejita kept waking up during the night taking care of Gogeta when she cried.

Goku on the other hand wasn't any help at all.

All he did was sleep and drool.

She was finally getting a decent amount of sleep when she heard Gogeta begin to cry again.

That was the tenth time she has cried that night.

She was about to get up when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Goku was leaned over her and smiling widely.

"I thought we would take shifts, you take care of her during the night and I'll take care of her during the morning and it is mid-night now."

She looked at the clock noticing what he said was true.

She smirked at him.

"You're sometimes a genius Kakkarot."

He kissed her temple and covered her back up with the blanket.

"Get some sleep you need it."

She sighed and shut her eyes, thanking Dende for Goku's ideas.


	5. Goku's in Charge

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 5: Goku's in Charge **

* * *

A month passed by since Gogeta was born and her night cries have finally stopped.

Vejita and Goku were thanking the Kai's that it had finally ended.

Now both of them could get some real sleep.

Goten and Raiden stopped staying at Gohan's home now since the night cries stopped.

Even when they were over at Gohan's house they could still hear her crying.

It was very annoying.

Pan would tend to hear her crying and would get upset, resulting in her crying as well.

So no matter where they stayed all they heard was crying.

Currently, Vejita was feeding Gogeta a bottle of breast milk as her breakfast.

She was certainly Goku's child since she usually goes through ten bottles every morning, afternoon, and night.

When she finished drinking her tenth bottle of milk, Vejita placed her over her shoulder and pat her back until she burped.

Goku yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen and took his usual seat at the table.

He rubbed his left eye with his left knuckle and smiled up at Vejita.

"Morning 'Jita."

"Morning Kakkarot."

His smile fell when he heard the annoyed tone in her voice.

"What's the matter?"

She turned to look at him while bouncing Gogeta in her arms until she calmed down.

"Bulma is forcing me to go with her to the mall."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She wants to buy me clothes."

"So? You could use a little break."

She narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"I hate clothes shopping with her! She took me during the three years of training for the androids and we stayed there all day."

He chuckled.

"Just go and enjoy yourself 'Jita."

She walked over to Gogeta's playpen in the living room and placed her inside so she could play with her toys.

She walked back into the kitchen and began making breakfast for Goku, Goten, herself, and Raiden.

"I can't Kakkarot."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to train today, I promised the boys I would go with them swimming and make them a fish lunch, and I have to watch Gogeta."

Goku stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She stopped her movements and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

He smiled and pecked her on the lips making her blush.

"I'll take the boys swimming, make them lunch, and watch Gogeta."

"You can't cook Kakkarot."

"I can learn."

She sighed and ran her hand down her face in thought.

"Alright but if the house is burned down or the boys do something stupid, you'll pay."

He laughed.

"Come on Vejita, I'm one of the strongest people on Earth I think I can handle watching my children for a day."

She rolled her eyes and finished making breakfast.

She made chocolate chip pancakes, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast burned to perfection.

Goku and Vejita both heard two sets of feet running down the stairs which gave away that Goten and Raiden were up.

Both boys ran into the kitchen with smiles on their faces and their hair everywhere.

"We smelled the food and got up." Goten said.

"Sit yourselves down and eat up, I have to go get ready."

Goten and Raiden sat down, set food on their plates, and began eating.

Raiden had a pancake half-way in his mouth when he questioned his mother.

"Where are you going?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed the food in his mouth and burped loudly causing Vejita to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Sorry."

"If you must know, Bulma is forcing me to go to the mall with her."

Goten frowned.

"So we aren't going swimming or having a fish lunch?"

"Your father promised to do all that with you two."

They both glanced at each other and then their father noticing his grin.

"What if he burns the house down?" Raiden asked.

Goku pouted.

"I'm fully capable of making lunch without burning the house down."

Vejita chuckled and walked up the stairs.

Goten laughed at his fathers face before eating all his breakfast.

Vejita came back down the stairs a minute later wearing a purple dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, had thin spaghetti straps, and a bow tied around her middle.

Goku smiled when he saw her appearance making her blush.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Kakkarot."

"Sorry 'Jita, you look really good in that dress."

"Whatever, I'll be back later."

She leaned down and kissed Goten and Raidens heads.

"Bye mom." The boys said.

Goku smiled up at her waiting for his kiss.

She smirked at him and rubbed the top of his head making him pout.

"Bye boys, bye Kakkarot."

She waved to them and walked out of the house.

Goku turned his attention to Goten and Raiden.

"So what do you two want to do?"

"Were going to get ready and then we can go swimming!" Raiden said.

"Yeah!"

He looked at the table covered with messy plates and the counter that had a messy bowl, pan, and utensils.

"What about this mess?"

"Mom usually cleans it up."

He sighed as they ran out of the kitchen towards their room.

He picked everything up and began cleaning it until there wasn't a speck of dirt on anything.

His ears picked up the sound of crying that was coming from his baby girl.

He walked into the living room and saw her crying her eyes out.

He picked her up in his arms and bounced her like Vejita usually does but she wouldn't calm down.

"What's wrong with you?" He mumbled.

"She might have a dirty diaper."

He turned around and saw Goten and Raiden in their gi's.

"A dirty diaper?"

"Yeah."

He held her at arm's length and turned her around, bringing her diaper towards his nose.

He took a large inhale through his nose and felt his eyes begin to water.

He gagged and struggled to keep his breakfast down.

The boys laughed at his expression.

He looked at his sons for some help.

"What do I do?"

Both boys exchanged glances and looked at their father shocked.

"Are you serious?" Raiden asked.

"Vejita is usually the one cleaning her diaper."

"Mom has more diapers up in Gogeta's room."

He nodded and made his way upstairs.

Once he was in Gogeta's room, he laid her down on the changing table.

He looked around and noticed a small bag full of white, clean diapers.

He pulled one out and set it beside Gogeta.

At this point she had stopped her crying and was staring up at him curiously.

He removed her footsie pajamas and threw them into her blue dirty basket in the corner of her room.

He slowly removed her diaper and turned green in the face at what he saw.

Gogeta giggled at his expression and began to chew on her left fist.

Goku pulled off her diaper and wrapped it up, turning it to dust with a burst of his energy.

He grabbed a bunch of baby wipes and wiped her bottom clean.

He bent down to throw the wipes away and stood back up to see that Gogeta was gone.

He gasped and looked around for his month-old daughter but she wasn't in her room.

He walked out of her room and nearly screamed when he saw her sitting on the railing of the stairs.

Goten and Raiden were outside sparring so they wouldn't be of any help.

She giggled when she saw her father and waved to him.

He waved back at her which gave her the idea to crawl towards him.

She lost her footing and fell off the railing towards the ground.

Goku let out a scream and quickly caught her by her foot before she could fall any farther.

He lifted his naked daughter up and sighed when all she was doing was giggling her head off.

He carried her back into her room and laid her down on the table.

He picked up the new diaper and stared at it for a moment wondering how to get it on her.

Yes, Son Goku the strongest being in the universe did not know how to put a simple diaper on.

Gogeta lifted her feet up to her mouth and chewed on them in boredom.

Goku put the diaper underneath her bottom and slowly replayed the many times he observed Vejita putting a diaper on her in his mind.

Once he was done he smiled confidently when he had it on her correctly.

She smiled and lifted her arms up towards him wanting to be held.

He picked her up and tickled her with his index finger making her giggle.

He walked over to her dresser and pulled out an outfit for her to wear.

Bulma decided to make an outfit for Gogeta when she was born.

It was a bit big but it was Gogeta's favorite outfit.

The outfit looked exactly like the kimono Gohan wore as a child but the coloration was different and there was no symbol on the front.

The sleeves were light blue and stopped at her knuckles, the front of the kimono was pink with lime green rims, light blue pants, and black boots.

He put the outfit on her and brought her face close to his, rubbing their noses together making her giggle.

Gogeta pulled on Goku's hair making him wince with pain.

For being a month old infant she was very strong for her age.

He walked towards his room and set her down on his bed as he pulled on his usual orange gi.

Once he was done, he caught Gogeta trying to crawl out of his room.

He smiled and scooped her up making her squeal with delight.

He walked out of his room and out of the house, seeing the boys playing with Icarus.

"You two ready to go?"

They looked over at him and smiled.

Goten cocked an eyebrow when he saw Gogeta in his fathers arms.

"Why are you bringing Gogeta?"

"I think she deserves to be outside and see the beautiful scenery she lives in."

"I thought mom said she could wander off." Raiden said.

"I'll keep an eye on her, now let's go."

Both boys exchanged worried looks before walking towards a nearby lake they usually swim and fish at.

Once there, Goten and Raiden discarded their clothing before jumping into the water.

Goku smiled when he saw the happy looks on both his sons faces.

They resurfaced from the water and waved towards their father.

"Hey dad come on in!" Goten yelled.

"Sure thing."

He removed the top layer of his orange gi and laid it on the ground, placing Gogeta on top of it.

She pat his cheeks with her hands making him laugh.

He kissed her nose and removed the rest of his clothing except for his boxers.

He jumped in and began playing with Goten and Raiden.

Gogeta watched them curiously for a while before her attention was drawn towards a yellow butterfly.

She smiled at its beautiful sun-like yellow color and began crawling after it.

She followed after it for a while until it landed on a small rock.

She reached her hand up to touch it but something pink and slimy stretched out and wrapped around the butterfly.

The butterfly was pulled into a frogs mouth and eaten before it hopped away.

Gogeta looked around herself and shivered in fear from the scenery around her.

She was surrounded by a bunch of trees that hid the sunlight making it very dark, bushes, a small pond to her right, and hundreds of wild animals all around her.

She thought of her parents smiling faces which brought tears to her eyes and made her bottom lip tremble.

* * *

Goku held up a giant fish in his hands and laughed at his sons disappointed faces.

"No fair dad, you scared away all the other fish." Goten said.

"No excuses boys, I got a fish way before you two."

They both pouted and pulled themselves out of the lake.

Goku threw the fish on the ground and got out of the water, walking towards his clothes.

He felt his eyes widen in shock when he realized that Gogeta wasn't where he left her.

Raiden was pulling on his pants when he noticed the scared expression on his fathers face.

"What's the matter dad?"

"Gogeta is missing! If Vejita finds out-"

"If Vejita finds out what?" A voice asked.

He paled and turned around, seeing Vejita lowering herself to the ground dressed in her gi.

Her gi was black gi pants, a purple tank top, white saiyan boots with purple tips, and black fingerless gloves.

"V-Vejita? Why are you here?"

"Bulma got annoyed that I didn't want anything and decided to end our little shopping spree early."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's too bad! Why don't you head home and make the boys lunch? We don't want the house burning down now do we?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where is our daughter?"

"Um...not here."

"Then where is she?"

"She was here but then she disappeared." Goten said.

"Dad brought her with us even though we told him that you said she would wander off." Raiden said.

Goku laughed and covered both of their mouths with his hands.

"I guess they get their sense of humor from me, right 'Jita?"

She grabbed him by his bangs and brought his face close to hers.

"Put your damn clothes on and use your instant transmission technique to find her!"

"R-Right."

She let go of his hair allowing him to pull on his gi.

"You better hope she wasn't stolen or hurt."

He nodded his head rapidly, struggling to pull his pants on.

Once he was dressed, he placed two fingers to his forehead and searched for her energy.

He smiled when he found it and disappeared from sight.

Gogeta was busy crying her eyes out from fear to notice the small animals were surrounding her.

Squirrels, rabbits, birds, and all sorts of other small animals were surrounding her wondering why she was crying.

Goku appeared in front of her and smiled when he noticed she wasn't harmed.

"Gogeta! Your alright!"

She uncovered her eyes with her hands and stared at him for a moment.

He knelt down and pulled her close to his chest, letting her cry for a while until she stopped.

Once she was happy, he instant transmissioned them back to where their family was.

Right as he appeared in front of them, Vejita took Gogeta from his arms and hit him on top of his head making a large bump form.

Gogeta smiled and hugged her mother, nuzzling her face into her neck.

"Your okay thank goodness, I'm never leaving you alone with your father again."

Goku picked himself up and smiled, reaching his arms towards them.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Before he could move any further, Vejita's foot pressed against his face making him stop in his tracks.

"You idiot! You could have gotten her hurt or even worse! Your not getting lunch or dinner for the rest of the day!"

Goten and Raiden chuckled at the shocked look on their fathers face.

"But...she wasn't hurt."

"I don't care! Sometimes its like you're a child at times too!"

He frowned when Vejita began walking back towards their house.

Raiden jumped on Goku's back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't worry dad, mom will be loving you again tomorrow."

Goten hopped on his back as well.

"Yeah, mom is really forgiving."

"Maybe to you two but certainly not to me."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew but I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

The boys laughed as their father carried them on their back and the fish in his hand back towards their home.


	6. Oatmeal Mishaps

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 6: Oatmeal Mishaps **

* * *

It had been two-years since Gogeta was born which makes her two.

Pan is only a year older than Gogeta but is walking all over the place and talking nonsense.

Raiden is eleven-years old and Goten is ten-years old.

Raiden still looks the same as he did as an eight-year old.

Same flame-like hair, same bangs, and same eyes that can send shivers down your spine.

Goten looks the same as well but has started to become more intelligent.

Vejita has made the two of them do a bit of homework.

She knew that if they wanted to get good jobs they needed a good education.

Even if she hated to admit it she knew that one day the boys would have to go to school just like Gohan did.

If they wanted to survive on the planet, besides knowing how to fight, they had to be smart as well.

Sometimes she'll send them over to Bulma's to get taught by her since she has a better Earth education than her.

Or other times they'll go over to Gohan's and watch him struggle to teach them.

One thing Gohan isn't good at besides talking to girls is being a teacher to his little brothers.

The two of them never take him seriously.

Bulma had talked to Vejita during the two-years with a question for her.

She had told the Princess of all Saiyans that she wasn't able to get pregnant for some reason.

Her and Yamcha tried multiple times but nothing happened.

She had asked if Raiden could take over Capsule Corporation when he gets older.

Vejita didn't respond at first but said afterwards that it wasn't her decision to make.

Bulma asked Raiden and he said that he would need to think about it.

Gogeta has also changed a bit during those two-years.

She has began to show both Goku and Vejita's personalities.

She is very loving to her family and loves being outdoors, just like Goku.

She doesn't tolerate people being mean to her family, just like Vejita.

The little girl also doesn't like seeing people she has never met before.

Just like Goten and Raiden were, she is very shy when it comes to meeting new people.

Currently, Vejita was sleeping peacefully in her bed without a single thought in the world.

All of a sudden her nose picked up the scent of something burning.

She sat up and glanced to her left noticing it was empty.

She narrowed her eyes knowing that Goku was either trying to burn the house down or cook.

Her guess went with the second one.

She jumped out of bed, not caring about her appearance, and raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she got there Goku, Goten, and Raiden were trying to make breakfast on the stove but it wasn't working out too well.

Goku let out a gasp when a huge burst of flames rose out of the pan.

"Get some water boys!"

"Right!" They said.

They both grabbed a cooking pot and raced outside.

They came back in a second later with cold water from the nearby lake.

Goku took the pots from them and dumped them over the fire.

The three of them coughed as the flames and smoke died out.

Gogeta was sitting in her blue high-chair, that use to be Raidens, giggling and pounding her fists on the small table from the scene that just happened.

"What are you three doing?!"

They turned around and grinned nervously at her.

Goten and Raiden both took a step back leaving Goku in front.

He glanced back at them and gulped before stepping forward.

"We wanted to make you breakfast."

She walked up to the stove and looked in the pan, all she saw was a burned looking scrambled eggs.

She stuck her tongue out in disgust and turned to face the three of them.

"Listen, that was very kind but none of you know how to cook and if I ate that not even the dragon balls would be able to bring me back."

They exchanged looks and looked back up at her.

"What are we going to do for breakfast then?" Raiden asked.

"We tried making everything in the fridge and pantry but it ended up just like the eggs." Goten said.

Vejita walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking for anything to make.

When she couldn't find anything she shut the fridge and thought to herself.

She smirked when she got an idea and faced the three of them.

"Get dressed, were going to have breakfast at Bulma's."

"I thought she didn't like it when we eat all her food." Goten said.

She leaned down to his height and placed a hand on his head, rubbing it back and forth.

"I don't think she'll be able to say no to your pout and eyes."

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, consider yourself our secret weapon."

He raised his arms up in the air and cheered.

"I'm a secret weapon!"

Vejita laughed and stood up straight.

Both him and Raiden ran upstairs to their room to get dressed.

Vejita picked Gogeta out of her high-chair making her squeal with glee.

"Hey 'Jita."

She glanced at Goku noticing the questionable look on his face.

"Yes Kakkarot?"

"When will Gogeta start talking?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well I remember Gohan started talking when he was two and Gogeta still hasn't started."

She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Not all children learn how to do certain things at the same ages or moments."

"Oh."

"Now let's go get dressed and head over to Bulma's before she wakes up."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

They both walked up the stairs to their room and changed into their gi's.

When Vejita was dressed she walked into Gogeta's room and pulled out the outfit Bulma made for Gogeta.

Once it was on her, she threw her pajamas into her dirty clothes basket.

Gogeta smiled up at her and chewed on her right fist.

Goku stepped into the room and smiled widely at his daughter.

"Don't you look pretty."

She giggled and reached towards her father with her arms.

Goku picked her up and spun her around making her squeal with happiness.

Vejita rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to check on Raiden and Goten.

She glanced in their room and saw them dressed in their gi's.

"Lets get going, Bulma gets up around this time."

The boys walked out of the rooms they were in and followed Vejita out of the house.

When they began flying in the air, Gogeta clutched onto Goku's gi tightly.

They found out a while ago that she was afraid of heights.

It was only natural for a child to be afraid of something like heights.

A worried expression fell onto Goku's face.

He directed his eyes over at Vejita and moved over to her side.

"Maybe I should instant transmission us there, it would be faster."

She glanced at Gogeta, noticing her fear, and nodded her head.

"Boys grab onto your father."

"Okay." They said.

They both grabbed onto his pant leg as he raised two fingers to his forehead.

The five of them were in Capsule Corporation's kitchen in an instant.

Goten and Raiden smiled before running over to the pantry, searching for food.

Vejita cocked a curious eyebrow and glanced at Goku.

"Kakkarot."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to lock onto someone's power level in a specific area to instant transmission?"

"Yes."

"Then how did we end up in the kitchen and there is nobody here?"

"Actually someone is here." A voice said.

They all turned around and saw Bulma smirking at them with her hands on her hips.

Goku smiled nervously.

"Hi Bulma."

"So its you guys who have stolen my food."

"No...Goten do your thing." Vejita said.

He nodded and gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster and a pouty lip as well.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Vejita.

"That doesn't work on me anymore."

She growled.

"Damn."

"Don't you guys have your own food?"

"We did until these three idiots decided to burn it all."

The three of them smiled and rubbed the backs of their necks.

She laughed.

"Well my mom made some oatmeal if you guys want some."

"Yum!" The boys yelled.

Bulma grabbed a large pot and filled four bowls with oatmeal.

Goku set Gogeta down in a pink high-chair that they keep at Bulma's when they stop by.

He studied the oatmeal for a moment before glancing at his best friend with a worried expression.

"This doesn't look that good."

Goten and Raiden finished their bowls and jumped from their seats to get more.

"It is dad! It even has cinnamon in it too!" Goten said.

"Really?"

"Yep, mom use to make this all the time when we didn't feel good or if it was really cold out."

He picked up a bit with his spoon and ate it.

He smiled when he ended up loving the taste and ate the entire thing.

Gogeta, feeling left out, pouted and reached her hand out towards Goku's bowl.

She whined when she couldn't reach it, gaining Goku's attention.

He glanced at his daughter and smiled.

He looked over at Bulma and extended his arm with the bowl in his hand.

"Hey Bulma can you refill this? Gogeta wants some."

"Sure Goku."

She grabbed his bowl and filled it back up with cinnamon oatmeal.

He faced his daughter and picked up some of the oatmeal with his spoon.

She stared at it for a moment and looked up at Goku with a confused look on her face.

It didn't look like her usual applesauce that she usually got in the morning.

"Look Gogeta, yummy oatmeal."

Vejita chuckled.

"You sound ridiculous Kakkarot."

He blushed and moved the spoon closer to her mouth.

She smiled and took the bowl from his hands.

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion of what she was doing.

She threw the bowl at his face and busted out giggling.

Goten, Raiden, Bulma, and Vejita all realized what had happened and laughed as well.

Goku removed the bowl from his face and placed it on the table.

Bulma handed him a wet paper towel, which he used to wipe all the oatmeal off of his face.

"Why did she do that?"

"I guess she didn't like the oatmeal." Raiden said.

Gogeta kept on giggling and pointed at her father.

"Dada!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Vejita stood from her seat and walked over to stand beside Goku.

"Gogeta what did you just say?" She asked.

The little girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I guess she only says it when dad does something funny." Goten said.

"Alright."

Vejita raised her right arm up and slapped Goku on the back of the head.

He gasped in pain and clutched his head.

"What was that for?!"

Gogeta giggled and covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Dada!"

She smirked at Goku.

"Seems like I know the way to make her speak."

His eyes widened in fear and he clutched his head with his hands.

"Dende help me."

She chuckled and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"I won't hit you Kakkarot."

He laughed and put a grin on his face.

"I knew that."

She rolled her eyes and picked up Gogeta, smiling widely at her daughter.

"I can't believe you said your first word."

She swung her legs around and gurgled baby words.

Goku laughed and tickled her stomach with his index finger.

Goten and Bulma surrounded them to get a look at the adorable baby girl.

Raiden sat at his seat with a small frown on his face.

Whenever everyone would surround her, he felt left out.

Everyone loved Gogeta.

He didn't understand what she had and he didn't.

He was a bit jealous of his baby sister because of all the attention she was getting.

He moved his spoon around in his bowl of oatmeal as he listened to everyone praise Gogeta.

He hung his head so his bangs were hiding his eyes.

He didn't want anyone seeing him cry.

Crying was a weakness and he was not weak.


	7. Needed

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 7: Needed**

* * *

After an hour of being over at Bulma's, the Son family decided to go home.

Gogeta had a play date with Pan anyway.

Goku wanted Gogeta to be sociable so he decided to let her play with Pan.

Gohan easily agreed, he wanted to see his little sister anyway.

The last time he saw her was when she was born.

Raiden was still a bit upset but knew his family couldn't completely ignore him.

He was still their son and a great sparring partner for his parents.

Currently, they were in the living room watching TV waiting for Gohan to come over.

Vejita was sitting on the couch with Goten on her lap, running her fingers through his hair making him smile.

Goku sat beside her with Gogeta in his arms, her attention focused on the moving figures on the television.

Raiden sat between his parents, glancing at Gogeta from time to time with a curious look on his face.

They heard someone knock at the door, which made Goten get up and answer it.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey big brother!"

Gohan smiled down at his brother with Videl beside him and Pan in her arms.

"Hey Goten."

Goku smiled at his son and waved him inside.

They walked in the house and shut the door behind them, moving their eyes over to Gogeta.

She clutched Goku's gi with her little fists and slightly hid her face against his chest.

"Aw she's so adorable." Videl said.

Pan cocked her head in confusion.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Gogeta, she's family."

Goku set Gogeta on the floor, which took a little while since she had such a good grip on his gi.

Videl set Pan down in front of her ignoring her wishes of staying in her arms.

They stared at each other for a while not moving a single muscle.

Videl pulled out a few toys from a bag she had and set them between both girls.

"Maybe if they have something to play with they'll do something."

"Good idea Videl." Goten said.

Gogeta grabbed a stuffed rabbit but it was snatched away by Pan.

The daughter of Gohan glared hatefully at her younger aunt.

"Mine!"

"Pan that isn't nice." Gohan said.

Vejita chuckled.

"There's nothing you can do Gohan."

He glanced at Vejita curiously, wondering why she wasn't yelling as well.

Usually if someone is rude to Gogeta, Vejita will try to kill that person.

No matter if its friends or family.

"Why not?"

"She's in her _'mine'_ phase, every child goes through it."

"What's a mine phase?" Goku asked.

"It's when a child declares everything is there's no matter if its there's or not."

He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the two girls.

Gogeta had tried touching every single toy but Pan would only take it away.

She pouted and looked up at her parents with eyes full of tears.

"Aw, maybe we could bring down some of her toys." Goku said.

"I'll go get them."

Vejita stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

Raiden sighed with boredness and looked up at his father.

"Dad do you want to spar?"

"Sorry son but I have to take care of your sister."

He looked over at Goten noticing he was sitting beside Gogeta trying to stop her from crying.

She giggled and hugged him around his waist, nuzzling her face against his stomach.

Raiden frowned and looked up when his mother arrived back in the living room with arms full of random toys and shiny objects.

She dropped them on the ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"There, every single toy and shiny object in the house."

Gohan blinked his eyes in shock.

"Wow."

"Hey mom."

She sat back down on the couch and glanced at Raiden.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to spar?"

She placed a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have to be here if Gogeta gets hungry or needs a diaper change, sorry."

He frowned and moved his gaze to the floor.

He hopped off of the couch and walked towards the front door.

He took a glance at his family noticing that all of them had their attention focused on the girls.

He wiped away a single tear and walked out of the house.

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

After a minute or two, Icarus flew down towards him and licked his face.

He smiled and laughed a bit, petting the dragon's head.

"At least someone likes me, let's go Icarus no one here needs me or even wants me."

He jumped onto Icarus' back and looked back at his home as they flew away.

Back at the Son household, Pan had taken every single toy and shiny object that Gogeta laid her fingers on.

Now all she was left with was Raidens old Martial Arts Tournament medal he received after he beat Goten in the child's division.

The ribbon to go around your neck was blue and the medal was gold with _'Champion!_' written across it.

Gogeta took it in her hands and smiled slightly when she smelled her older brothers scent on it.

Pan was about to take it from her but Gogeta sent a glare at her that sent shivers down her spine.

Vejita chuckled.

"She's my daughter for sure."

"I wonder why she reacted that way when Pan tried taking it from her." Videl asked.

"Simple, it has Raidens scent on it."

"And?"

The Princess of all Saiyans rolled her eyes.

"Her and Raiden will have a very strong brother and sister bond when they get older."

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Both of them are full-blooded saiyans its only natural."

Goku scratched his left cheek and stared at Vejita curiously.

"I didn't feel that way about Raditz."

"Because you didn't know him that well."

"Oh."

Goten looked around for Raiden and frowned when he didn't see him.

"Where did Raiden go?"

The adults looked around but didn't see any sign of the flame-haired boy.

"He mentioned he wanted to go train, maybe he went out on his own." Gohan said.

Vejita narrowed her eyes.

"He knows not to do that, I've told him not to do that after he brought a T-Rex home."

Gogeta looked up when she sensed her parents confusion and expected to see Raiden but didn't.

She looked around as far as she could see but saw no sign of him.

Tears filled her eyes and she began to wail as loudly as she could.

She clutched Raidens medal to her chest so she could still have his scent.

The others covered their ears to block out her wailing but it wouldn't work.

"Why is she crying so loud?!" Gohan yelled.

"Because Raiden is gone and she doesn't know where he is!"

"That's weird!"

Vejita turned to look at Goku and uncovered his ears with her hands.

"Kakkarot you need to go find Raiden! I want my son here now!"

He studied her for a moment and noticed a bit of fear and worry on her face.

"I'll bring him back!"

She nodded and scooped Gogeta in her arms to try to calm her down but it wouldn't work.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her cheeks were beginning to turn rosy red, and snot was coming out of her nose.

The infant only wailed louder and bent backwards in her arms.

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and tried to find Raidens energy.

When he finally locked onto his energy he disappeared from the house and reappeared on top of a grassy hill.

It had a beautiful view of the mountain area down below.

Goku looked at his son and noticed he was sitting near the edge with Icarus cuddled up beside him.

He walked up to Raidens right side, where Icarus wasn't, and sat down beside him studying the view.

"Why are you here?" Raiden said.

"To bring you home."

"What's the point? It's not like I'm needed there."

He knit his eyebrows together and placed a hand on top of Raidens head.

"You are needed there, why would you say you aren't?"

Raiden glared at his father and clenched his fists together angrily.

"Because everyone only cares about Gogeta! Everyone only worries about Gogeta! We just got you back from the dead and she's taking you away from us!"

Goku frowned.

"Son I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't and everyone hates me."

"No we don't."

"I remember Gohan saying he was always worried about by his other mom, right?"

"Well yeah-"

"And Goten was always spoiled by mom and I know she likes him best."

"That's not-"

"And now Gogeta comes along and makes everything even worse."

At this point Raiden was standing up with his back facing his father.

Goku stood up and walked around Raiden so he was facing him.

He kneeled down so he was eye-level with him and smiled.

"Son, the reason we never treated you like a baby is because you're so independent even when you were a baby."

He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were dead, how did you know what I was like as a baby?"

"Yes I was dead but I was there when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life."

He growled inwardly when he felt tears gather at his eyes.

He would not cry in front of his father and seem weak.

He did it once when he found out Gohan and his mother died because of Buu and that would be the last.

"Was it really the happiest day of your life?" He whispered.

"Yep, you will always be very special to me and your mother."

He glanced at his father with a curious look on his face.

"How?"

"You were our first child together, a sign of how much we love each other and you."

He rubbed his left eye with the back of his left hand.

"What about Goten and Gohan?"

"Gohan was my first-born I will always be happy when I see him."

"And Goten?"

He laughed a little and let a smile fall on his face.

"Goten was surprise, he surely wasn't planned but Goten is a strong and caring boy, someone who your mother, Gohan, and even you needed when I died."

Tears were now rolling down his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly to ignore them.

Goku cupped his face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

He was a bit shocked when Raiden wrapped his arms around his neck and began sobbing into his neck.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and returned the hug, rubbing his hand up and down on his back and lifting Raiden off of the ground.

Raiden sniffed and wiped his tears away with the back of his hands.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about but we need to get home."

He nodded.

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

They appeared back in front of their house where you could still hear the wailing from Gogeta.

He set his son back down on the ground and pat the top of his head lightly.

Raiden walked up to the front door and opened it, gaining everyone's attention.

Goten was the first one to hug him, then Gohan, and then Videl.

He looked up at his mother and noticed she was only staring down at him.

"I'm sorry about leaving like that mom, I...I thought you guys didn't like me."

His eyes widened a bit when he felt his mother lift him off the ground and hug him.

"You ever do that again and I swear I'll kill you, wish you back, and kill you again."

He smiled and understood her words, she actually meant _'I'm so happy your back, I love you so much'._

She set him back down on the ground and kissed his forehead.

"Hey Raiden, do you mind trying to make her stop crying?" Gohan asked.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why should I?"

"She's crying because you were gone and she didn't know where you went."

"Really?"

"Yep."

He smiled and walked forward, casting a shadow over his sister.

She was lying on the couch on her back crying her lungs out.

She stopped when she felt a familiar scent fill her nose.

She opened her eyes and squealed when she saw Raiden.

He cocked an eyebrow when he saw his old medal wrapped around her neck.

He picked her up off of the couch and held her at arms width.

Gogeta kicked her legs back and forth, reaching her arms towards him.

He smiled and hugged her to his chest.

She giggled and returned the hug.

"'Aiden!"

He blinked his eyes a few times and pulled her away from his chest.

"I guess her second word is Raiden." Videl said.

"No she said 'Aiden not Raiden." Goten corrected.

They all laughed which made Goten very confused.

Looks like Raiden really was needed after all.

And it was by the one person he least expected would need him.


	8. Changes

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 8: Changes **

* * *

Two-years passed since the incident with Raiden.

Goten is twelve-years old.

Raiden is thirteen-years old.

And Gogeta is four-years old.

Raiden has grown to love his baby sister and protect her too.

He is nearly as protective over her as his father is.

And that's saying something.

Goku doesn't even allow her outside by herself.

Goten has turned into a ladies man since he was a child.

It shocked Vejita a lot when he began going out on multiple dates with different girls.

Since Gohan was so nervous around girls she thought that Goten would be the same way.

How wrong she was.

He use to act just like Goku and even look like him.

Now he is smarter, his hairstyle has changed, and his thoughts on fighting has changed as well.

As a child he use to love fighting but now he thinks it's a bit boring.

Raiden however, still loves to fight.

Most of it has to do with the fact that he is a full-blooded saiyan.

He still has his same hairstyle and looks, nothing really changed since a full-blooded saiyan keeps the same hairstyle since birth.

Even though Raiden loves to fight, he does go on dates from time to time.

He's not much of a ladies man like Goten is though.

That is something Goten always rubs in his face.

Since Raiden is stronger than him, Goten couldn't stop smiling when he realized he was better at something than his brother.

Thanks to Goku, Raiden has achieved super saiyan two.

The two of them will train day and sometimes night.

Goten will join in at times but won't spar as long as them.

He has dates to go on.

Gogeta gets trained as well but by Vejita.

Goku says he could hurt her so Vejita said she would train her since she wouldn't stop begging them when she turned three.

Sometimes even Raiden will train her as well so he can show her some of their fathers techniques that their mother doesn't know.

Currently, Goku and Raiden were out in a clearing doing their usual spar.

Goku wore a different gi than his normal orange one.

He decided to change it up a bit after all these years.

He wore a blue gi top tied together with a white sash around his middle, greenish-blue gi pants, orange shin wraps, orange wrist bands, and black shoes.

Raiden even wore a new gi too, made by Vejita.

He wore a blue gi with short sleeves, a black sash around his middle, black wrist bands, black fighting shoes, and purplish-blue shin wraps.

Vejita sat on the sidelines simply meditating.

She decided to meditate for a change instead of fighting.

She needed to work on her mind for a change instead of just her body.

She wore a purple tank top, black gi pants, purple Capsule Corporation boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Raiden gasped in pain when his father sent a punch to his face that would break any normal humans face.

"Ow!"

He tried sending a kick to his fathers stomach but he fazed out of sight.

He didn't turn around fast enough to block the oncoming elbow to his back sending him to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Why not?"

He growled and jumped away from his father.

Goku did the same with a confident smirk on his face.

"You're in for it now dad!"

"Oh yeah?"

Without them noticing, Bulma and Yamcha stepped out of their air vehicle watching the two saiyans spar.

Raiden narrowed his eyes and let out a yell before charging at Goku.

He tried sending a few punches to his face but he easily dodged them along with the kicks he sent his way as well.

Goku slid underneath him as he sent another punch and kneed him in the stomach, followed by a kick under his chin sending him flying.

The teen landed on his back and gasped as he lifted himself up.

Goku smiled and jumped back onto his feet.

Raiden glared at his father and gave him a slight smile.

"One of these days I'm going to beat you dad."

He laughed and rubbed the underneath of his nose with his finger.

He looked up at Bulma and Yamcha with shock before smiling.

"Hey guys! How are you two doing?"

Vejita opened her eyes and stood up when she heard Goku greet some people.

The blue-haired genius narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now you wouldn't know that would you Goku?" Bulma asked.

Vejita walked over to Goku's side and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Bulma."

She narrowed her eyes on Goku.

"Every time I see you its only for a minute or an hour! When we try to get together with everyone you say you have to train!"

"Well its true, ask Vejita!"

"Leave me out of this."

He pouted and turned his attention back on Bulma.

He smiled when he noticed a few wrinkles on her face.

"Whoa, it really has been a long time."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow and glared at him after realizing what he meant.

"How could you! Some people think I look good for my age! Right Yamcha?"

Said man jumped nervously and gave her a nervous grin.

"Yeah totally babe!"

She stuck her nose in the air and shut her eyes.

"Sorry for not being a freaky alien that doesn't age!"

"Saiyans evolved as a warrior race, we retain our youthfulness so we can fight longer." Vejita said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph, I guess your race didn't evolve enough brains to have good manners."

Raiden chuckled.

"We do have good manners Aunt Bulma, mom is a princess after all."

Bulma narrowed her eyes on Raiden making him jump in fear.

"And you! Your supposed to be coming to Capsule Corporation so I can teach you the basics on running a company!"

"But I...but I...never made up my choice to inherit Capsule Corp yet."

"Well hurry up! I'm not getting any younger!"

He gulped nervously and nodded his head.

Yamcha chuckled and turned his attention to Goku.

"So Goku why did you want us here anyway?"

"Well I wanted you guys to spread the news about the Tournament, a really strong fighter has entered and I really want to fight him."

Vejita cocked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought you knew."

She shook her head.

"Why can't I sense this fighter then?"

"He doesn't really know how strong he is just yet but I think we'll have a good fight on our hands."

Vejita looked at him shocked.

"On this planet? Is he an alien?"

"Nope he's a human."

"What? So he's an android?"

"Nope he's an earthling."

"An earthling?" Vejita said.

"Yep, home-grown one-hundred percent human being."

She studied his face for a moment noticing the smirk.

That smirk was the one he usually has on his face when he fights a tough opponent.

"That's impossible, how could an earthling be as strong as you and Vejita? You two are the best." Bulma said.

They looked up in the sky when they sensed someone coming and smiled when they realized it was Goten.

He landed on the ground in front of Raiden and helped him to his feet.

"Hey guys."

"I thought you were supposed to be on a date." Raiden said.

"She had to go because of some family emergency."

He nodded his head and gave his brother a smirk.

"So are you going to enter the Tournament bro? I know I am."

"No way I have another date tomorrow."

Vejita smirked at her youngest son.

"Actually Goten, you will be entering."

He gasped.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you will have more fun at a Tournament than another date."

He pouted causing Raiden to laugh.

Yamcha laughed a bit.

"I never thought Goten would ever grow bored of fighting."

"Well it is easy to grow soft in these times of peace." Goku said.

Vejita turned her attention to the sky when she sensed someone and smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right on time."

They all turned around and saw a figure flying towards them.

It turned out to be a little girl.

She has black mid-back length hair, the left side of her hair was in the style of Goku's wacky hair, black eyes, and a gi in the same style as Goku's but different coloration.

Her gi was purple, her sash around her middle was purplish-blue along with her wrist bands, and her shoes were black.

She landed in front of Vejita and smiled up at her.

"I did like you said mommy, I went around the world again."

"Good job Gogeta."

"How long was I?"

"Only three-minutes this time."

She cheered in happiness and jumped up and down.

"Yay! That's my fastest time yet!"

"Yes it is."

"Think I'll be ready for tomorrow?"

Goku's face turned to one of shock.

"What does she mean 'Jita?"

"She's entering the Tournament."

"But she's only four!"

"Your point? Gohan was only four when he fought me and Nappa."

"But...But...she isn't ready."

Raiden laughed.

"Trust me dad she's ready, she's even stronger than Goten and I were at her age and that's saying something."

"But there isn't going to be a child's division this year." Bulma said.

Vejita placed a hand on top of her head making her giggle.

"She'll be fine, she can hold her own against a bunch of humans."

"But what about against us?" Goten asked.

She smirked.

"She might surprise you and maybe even beat you."

Goten and Raiden exchanged worried looks.

"No way I'm letting my little sister beat me." Raiden said.

Gogeta smiled up at her brother.

"What if I do beat you?"

"Then I will admit you are stronger than me."

"Promise?"

He knelt down to her size and stuck out his pinkie finger.

She smiled and wrapped her own pinkie finger around his.

"Promise."

He let go of her pinkie finger and stood up.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And remember if you break your promise I get to break your pinkie."

He laughed.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Mommy."

He looked up at his mother and noticed the smirk.

Goku looked down at his daughter worried.

"Gogeta are you sure you want to enter? There might be stronger people than you."

"I'll be fine daddy."

Yamcha laughed.

"Goku your starting to sound the way ChiChi was with Gohan."

"Well now I understand why she was like that with him, I don't want her getting hurt!"

Vejita placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"She's your daughter, she'll be fine."

He sighed and picked Gogeta up in his muscular arms.

"You have to promise me if you face someone stronger than you that you'll give up."

She pouted.

"But mommy says that saiyans never give up."

"Well that's true but-"

"I'm a saiyan."

He sighed and noticed the puppy-dog eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at Goten knowing he was the one who taught it to her.

Goten looked off to the side and whistled nervously.

Goku ran his fingers through his hair in defeat.

"Alright."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you daddy! You're the best!"

He set her back down on the ground and turned to Bulma.

"Could you spread the word to the others about the Tournament? It wouldn't be the same without them."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why can't you do it?"

"I have to train."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, making her way back to her plane.

"Sure sure, I'll let everyone know but you owe me."

"Thanks Bulma!"

"No problem."

Her and Yamcha got in their plane and took off, waving to the family of saiyans.

Gogeta smiled up at her parents.

"Do you think I might win?"

Vejita kneeled down and kissed her forehead.

"You have a really good chance."

"Yay!"

Goku smiled down at his daughter.

She was one happy little girl.


	9. Daddy, Daughter Time

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 9: Daddy, Daughter Time **

* * *

The next day had come by quickly and the Son family was at the Tournament.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan came as well but none of them decided to enter.

Pan did get trained by Goku, which made Gogeta very jealous, yet she decided she didn't want to enter.

Gogeta didn't really like Pan that much.

She still remembers back when they were little and she took all of her toys.

It made her mad.

Sometimes Pan will even make fun of her about her crazy hair.

Every time she tells Gohan or Videl they just say that they will give Pan a time out.

Gogeta had the idea of giving her a good beating but knew she would get in trouble if she did.

Currently, she was standing beside her father taking in all the food stands and game stands all around her.

She has never been around this many people before or this many attractions.

A bunch of explosions went off making her jump in shock and grab Goku's gi pants nervously.

He placed a hand on top of her head, applying pressure to it letting her know it would be alright.

She smiled up at him and noticing he was returning the gesture by smiling at her as well.

She grew bored after a while and looked up at her father, tugging on his pants.

"Daddy."

He looked down at her.

"What's up Gogeta?"

"Lets go have some fun."

He looked at the sky for a moment before turning to his eldest son.

"How are we doing on time Gohan?"

He raised his arm up and pulled his sleeve back, looking at his watch.

"We still have a little while."

He smiled and kneeled down to look at his daughter.

"Alright let's go."

She giggled and ran off with him following behind her.

"Yay!"

"Wait up!"

"Don't lose her Kakkarot!" Vejita yelled.

"I won't! We'll be right back!"

Vejita shook her head.

"He acts like a child more than an adult."

Gohan, Raiden, and Goten all exchanged smiles before shaking their heads.

Goku and Gogeta ran through the crowd for any sign of fun things to do.

Her eyes landed on a stand with a bunch of toys.

She walked up to it and grabbed an elephant head and squeezed a button making the nose roll out.

Goku smiled and pulled on a hippo puppet on his left hand.

He growled and made funny noises which caused her to laugh.

They put the toys back and searched around for more things to do.

She smiled when she saw a strength tester game.

"Can I play that daddy?"

He looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled.

"Sure thing, come on."

They walked up to the strength tester and noticed a fat man.

"Test your strength, see if you are close to the World Champ's strength!"

Gogeta looked at the top of the strength tester where the bell was and noticed it was in the shape of Hercule's head.

"Whoa."

Goku pulled out a dollar from his pocket, he got from Vejita, and gave it to the man.

He gave the hammer to Goku but he only shook his head.

"I'm not playing."

The man blinked his eyes and looked around.

"Then who is?"

"I am!" Gogeta said.

He laughed and placed the hammer down on the ground for her.

"Now hit it as hard as you can."

"Okay."

She smiled and cracked her knuckles.

A few people gathered around and watched to see how strong the little girl would be.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

She stared at the hammer for a moment before ignoring it and glancing at the pressure mechanism.

She raised her arm up and lightly pressed down with her index finger.

She broke the strength tester and sent the bell in the shape of Hercule's head flying off.

The man's eyes widened in shock.

He looked at Goku and then Gogeta.

She giggled and showed him a toothy grin.

He disappeared for a moment before coming back with a large teddy bear.

"H-Here's your prize."

She smiled and put it around her shoulders.

Goku placed a hand on the back of it to make sure it didn't fall.

"Do you like my new teddy, daddy?"

"Yeah he seems nice to me."

She soon got bored with the teddy bear and gave it away to a woman with five children.

As they were walking, Gogeta noticed a bunch of birds up ahead and smiled.

Goku bought her some bird seeds and handed them to her.

She threw them up in the air causing them to fall all around her.

She giggled as the birds surrounded her body.

Goku stuck his arm through the birds and pulled Gogeta out by the back of her gi.

She grinned at him and pointed down at the white birds.

"The birds like me."

"I can see that."

He put her on his shoulders and walked around some more.

A robotic rabbit walked up to them making Gogeta smile even more.

Goku stopped in front of it and allowed her to shake hands with it.

"Hi I'm Gogeta, what's your name?"

"Hi my name is Bogo, you are my best friend."

She giggled at the sound of his voice and gasped when her stomach began to growl.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go get something to eat."

He walked up to the food area and bought both of them fries, a hotdog, and a soda each.

He set her down on a chair and sat down beside her.

He took a bite out of his hotdog and stared at her noticing she didn't take a bite out of her own yet.

She opened her mouth and ate the entire hotdog in one bite.

Goku laughed.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion and nibbled on her fries.

"What?"

"You sure do have my appetite."

She gave him a toothy grin and frowned when her stomach growled again.

"I'm still hungry."

"I bet something sweet would tame the beast in there."

She giggled when he began to tickle her stomach with his fingers.

Once they finished their food, Goku and Gogeta walked up to an ice cream stand.

Goku ordered her a strawberry, mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream, chocolate, vanilla, ice cream cone with sprinkles, hot fudge, cherries, and chocolate sauce.

The woman who made the ice cream cone handed it down to her, making her drool.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Goku turned his attention back to the woman to order himself one as well.

After he saw what her ice cream cone looked like he was tempted to have one for himself as well.

Gogeta took one taste and smiled.

Her attention was drawn towards three circus poodles that were doing a few tricks.

She walked towards them to get a closer look but fell to the ground when a boy, about thirteen-years old, tripped over her.

She lifted her head and looked down at her ice cream cone noticing it was all over the ground now.

One thing you didn't mess with.

A saiyans food.

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the ice cream that was slowly melting away from the heat on the ground.

Goku turned around once his ice cream cone was finished and smiled.

His smile faded away when he saw his daughter on the ground with a boy beside her.

"Gogeta?"

The boy that tripped over her stood up and glared down at her.

"What's the deal you little runt?! You blind or what!"

"You killed my cone."

She looked up at him and noticed he was hovering right above her.

"Hey bone-head! Do you know sign language, huh?"

He raised his middle finger up at her but put it back down when she rose to her feet.

She glared a very Vejita-like glare at him making shivers go down his spine.

Goku gasped and nervously covered his face with his hand.

"Yikes! I know that glare anywhere, she's serious!"

She walked towards the teenager which made him take a step back.

"You bully." She growled.

She looked around for a little while just to make sure a certain person wasn't there.

That certain person would be her mother.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to wail loudly.

She never liked crying in front of her mother.

It was a sign of weakness.

At least that's what Vejita and Raiden told her.

Goku and the teenager nearly fell over from shock.

Both of them were expecting her to attack him, not cry.

The worlds savior sighed with relief.

It would be very bad if she caused a scene by beating the teenager up.

He walked over to her and picked her up, knowing if he didn't stop her crying soon Vejita would have his head.

He lightly smiled at her.

"Look Gogeta, you can have daddy's ice cream."

She stopped her crying and smiled widely.

She took the cone from him and began to eat it.

"Thanks."

The teenager sighed with relief and turned to leave.

"Don't tell your mother about this." Goku said.

She looked up at him curiously.

"How come?"

"If she finds out you cried while being with me she might kill me."

She giggled.

"Okay."

He began to walk off to find his family.

When he did, they were looking around most likely for him.

Goten took notice of him first and smiled.

"Guys I found them."

Goku grinned and waved to them.

"Hey guys."

Vejita glanced at the ice cream cone that Gogeta was eating and cocked an eyebrow at Goku.

"Kakkarot what did I tell you about Gogeta eating sweets?"

He scratched the side of his face.

"Um, wait until after dinner?"

"No."

"Then I have no clue."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give her sweets."

"Why?"

"When she fights she gets a little hyper."

"Oh right."

Raiden chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice going dad."

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

"She can't get that hyper, can she?"

"Imagine Raiden and Goten as children having sweets and then them fusing into Goden, that's how hyper she'll be." Vejita said.

He glanced at his daughter in his arms and noticed she was almost finished with the cone.

"Gogeta."

She looked up at him and grinned.

"Yes?"

"Can you control being hyper or not?"

"Yes."

Vejita's eyes widened.

"Then why have you gone insane all the other times we've sparred after you've eaten sweets?"

She giggled.

"Because its fun."

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Kami help me." She mumbled.

Goku smiled at his family.

This would be a fun Tournament.


	10. Tournament Reunion

_**Saiyan Children**_

** Chapter 10: Tournament Reunion **

* * *

The Son family walked through the crowd of people searching for the Tournament entrance.

They had taken their time, visiting each booth that seemed interesting.

When they finally spotted the Tournament entrance, they noticed all the other Z Fighters were there.

Most of them had aged a lot.

Gogeta was nearly finished with her ice cream cone and was holding onto Goku's right hand.

They stopped in front of their friends to greet them.

Goku grinned happily at his old friends.

"Hey guys! You all look great, how are you?"

Krillin stepped forward to talk with his best friend.

"Well to tell you the truth were all a little angry, how come to never call or stop by? Were your friends, training is fine but can't you keep in touch?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry guys, man I was already interrogated by Bulma yesterday, you guys do have phones don't you?"

"No actually I can't even work one." Piccolo said.

"I hear you, are you going to enter Piccolo?"

The namekian smiled lightly at his ex-foe.

"And step into the ring with the likes of you? No thanks I'm going to kick back and enjoy the show, I'm too old for this."

Gohan popped out from behind his fathers back, smiling at his old master.

"No you're not Piccolo, you don't look a day older than you did ten-years ago."

Piccolo smiled at his student, who had aged from the last time he saw him.

Gogeta finished off her ice cream cone, licked her fingers clean, and pulled on Goku's pant leg.

"Daddy were going to be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah Gogeta's right, bye you guys we'll see you in a little while."

Krillin ruffled Gogeta's hair making her giggle.

Goku, Gogeta, Raiden, Goten, and Vejita all walked towards the registration desk to sign in.

"Good luck grandpa!" Pan yelled.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes back at Pan which she quickly returned.

Vejita chuckled.

"Why don't you like Pan?"

"Because she's mean."

Goku laughed and glanced down at his daughter.

"That was two-years ago Gogeta."

"I don't care."

"She's just as stubborn as mom." Raiden said.

The five of them stopped in front of the registration desk.

"Name and age."

"Son Goten, twelve-years old."

"Next."

Goten walked to the side and waited for the rest of his family.

"Son Raiden, thirteen-years old."

"Next."

"Son Goku and um, I can't remember."

The man studied him for a moment.

"You seem old enough, next."

"Son Vejita and you don't need to know."

He gulped from her glare.

"O-Okay."

Goku picked up Gogeta since she couldn't see above the table.

She grinned at the man at the desk and waved to him.

"Son Gogeta, four-years old."

He blinked his eyes for a moment and smiled gently at her.

"I'm sorry but there is no child's division this year."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Goten said.

"I still can't enter her, it's the rules."

Vejita narrowed her eyes and blew up the table with a small ki blast making the man gasp.

"Does she qualify now?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

She smirked and walked off.

Raiden narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"How come you didn't do that for me and Goten when we wanted to enter the adult division?"

"Because I didn't feel like it back then."

He pouted.

Goku smiled and walked up to Vejita's side.

"Hey I'm going to see Hercule real quick, want to tag along?"

"Sure, better than just standing out here with these weaklings."

The family of saiyans walked into Hercule's pampering area, as Vejita liked to call it, and knocked on his door.

The door opened and Hercule stuck his head out.

He smiled when he realized it was only Goku.

"Goku! Long time no see."

"Hiya Mr. Satan!"

His eyes traveled to the floor when he heard the squeaky voice and gasped happily.

He kneeled down and scooped Gogeta up in his arms with a smile on his face.

"And how is one of the most cutest girls in the world doing?"

She giggled.

"Fine."

Goku heard a noise and glanced into Hercule's room seeing Buu waving at him.

"Hey Buu."

Hercule placed Gogeta back down on the ground and kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you come to watch Uncle Hercule win the Tournament?"

"Nope, I'm going to win it."

He blinked his eyes a few times after realizing what she said.

"What?"

Goku smiled and pointed back at the boys and Vejita with his thumb.

"Yeah were all entering."

He looked back at them and paled.

"I'm going to die!"

"Don't worry about it, if one of us makes it to the finals we'll let you take the victory."

"Really?! You'd really do that?!"

Hercule had a huge smile on his face and looked like he was close to hugging Goku.

"Of course, why not? Well that's assuming if we make it to the finals, someone else might beat us you never know."

His smile faded away for a moment before looking back at Goku.

"Well maybe but that will never happen!"

Goten and Raiden walked up to the two men.

"Hey Hercule, our family and friends just arrived and they were told there were no more seats."

"Could you get them front row seats somehow?" Raiden asked.

He laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'll give them the best seats in the house!"

"Oh and I almost forgot, Pan said hi." Goku said.

"My little Pan is here?! I have to go see her!"

Gogeta narrowed her eyes at the sound of Pan's name.

Raiden chuckled when he noticed the look on her face.

He placed his fist on top of her head and rubbed it back and forth.

She shut her eyes and groaned in discomfort.

"You sure do hate her."

She removed his fist from her head and pouted.

"I know."

He picked her up and rested her on his left shoulder.

"Lets get out there and win!"

Gogeta raised her arm in the air with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!"

Once the preliminaries were up, all the finalist made their way towards the ring.

Raiden smirked back at Goten and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Goten, remind me who won the last time we fought here?"

He smirked at his brother and removed his arm from his shoulders.

"That was the last time, this time I've gotten much stronger."

"Yeah but you've slacked while I've trained non-stop."

"We'll see who is strongest this time."

"If you can beat your opponents." Raiden said.

Gogeta gulped nervously as she walked out towards the ring.

All the people cheering and looking down at her was making her nervous.

Buu walked behind her with a smile on his chubby, pink face.

All the girls screamed in glee when they saw him.

Goku smiled.

"Whoa, check out Buu he's popular with the ladies."

Vejita narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"You better not get any ideas."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry about a thing, you're the only girl for me."

She blushed and turned away from his eyes.

Once they all were on the ring, Gogeta ran to Goku and hid behind his leg.

He smiled down at her, knowing that she was scared from all the eyes on her.

The announcer smiled at Goku when he saw him.

"One of these amazing fighters will face the Champ but who will it be? We'll be back after a short intermission so the fighters can relax!"

Everyone cheered and studied each one of the fighters.

Raiden and Goten talked about girls they would be taking out on dates.

Raiden pointed over in the crowd at a girl with dark red hair, brown eyes, not a sign of acne on her face, and a cute smile.

"See that girl?"

"Yeah, she's cute."

"I know, I'm taking her out on a date tonight."

"Get out? That girl?"

Goten pointed to the red-haired girl to make sure.

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm serious."

Gogeta held tightly onto Goku's pant leg as she studied the other fighters just as her mother taught her to do.

First thing she learned from her mother was to see if any of the fighters she would be going up against looked threatening.

She giggled when one of the fighters dressed as a chicken ran around clucking.

Her eyes landed on a boy who looked just as frightened as her.

She looked up when a hand landed on her head.

Goku smiled down at her.

"Your shaking like a leaf."

"Sorry daddy I just don't like all these people looking at me."

He bent down and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Why don't you go bother your brothers, that will make the time go by."

She nodded and quietly walked over to them.

Vejita moved to Goku's side and glanced at him.

"You do realize she won't stop annoying them until they want to pull out their hair, right?"

"Yeah but it will help her not be so scared."

She smirked.

"I knew there was a true saiyan in there somewhere."

He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

Gogeta smiled and jumped on Goten's back making him gasp.

"Gogeta? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Could you get off?"

"Nope."

He groaned.

Raiden chuckled and smirked at his brother.

"Looks like she's going to annoy you this time."

Goten glanced back at Gogeta since she had her chin rested on his right shoulder.

"Can't you annoy Raiden?"

He glared at Goten.

"Nope, I annoyed him last time." She said.

Goten pouted as she pulled at his hair, ears, and the corners of his mouth.

He smiled when he got an idea.

"Hey Gogeta."

"Yes?"

"Want to play a game?"

She smiled and jumped onto the ground in front of him.

"YES! What is the game?!"

Gogeta absolutely loved playing games.

It was her favorite thing to do besides training.

"Alright, you have to stay standing on your fingers and walk around the entire outside part of the ring without falling out or falling down."

"What will you do?"

"I stand here and make sure you don't cheat."

"Okay!"

She ran over to the farthest corner and began walking on her fingers.

Goten chuckled.

"Kids are so easy to trick."

"You were that easy to trick as a kid too you know." Raiden said.

He blushed causing Raiden to laugh.


	11. First Match

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 11: First Match**

* * *

Gogeta giggled as she continued to walk around the edge of the ring on her fingers.

She was liking this game that Goten suggested.

It was helping her with her balance, something she still needed to work on.

As she was turning to the side, her right index finger slipped causing her to fall to the side.

She gasped as she tried to balance herself by running on her fingers the way she was falling but that didn't work either.

Everyone moved out of her way when she passed by, not wanting to be hit by the toddler.

She ran into something that was as hard as a mountain causing her to fall on her back and roll a few times before stopping.

She lifted herself up and rubbed the top of her head.

"Who put a mountain there?" She said.

A shadow formed over her which made her stop rubbing her head and look up.

A large man was standing over her.

"Did you do that? I think you did, didn't you?"

"Well yes but-"

He leaned closer to her face which made her stop talking.

"Oh I see, messing with Wild Tiger isn't smart you dumb kid."

She frowned and bit her bottom lip, remembering that her mother was nearby.

A few tears gathered at her eyes which made Wild Tiger smirk.

She picked herself up and began running over towards Goku and her mother.

"Daddy!"

He knelt down when he heard her yell for him and hugged her to his chest.

Wild Tiger stood up straight and began to laugh.

Vejita glanced over at him and narrowed her eyes.

Goku smiled down at his daughter as she sobbed into his chest.

"Gogeta its alright, just ignore him okay."

"B-But he called me a dumb kid."

"Just think of it as a game."

She looked up at him and nodded.

Goku glanced at Vejita and noticed she was still glaring at Wild Tiger.

"I don't like that man." She mumbled.

He stood up with Gogeta in his arms.

She kept on nuzzling her face against his neck nervously.

"Me too but there's nothing we can do."

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Vejita didn't appreciate people being rude to her children.

Gogeta was afraid to show her face again for two reasons.

One, Wild Tiger might make fun of her.

And Two, people wouldn't stop looking at her.

Since she was the youngest one entering the Tournament, the youngest person entering the Tournament ever, she was gaining a lot of attention.

Bunches of people were saying how cute she was or how pummeled she would be at the end of the Tournament.

The announcer made his way onto the ring with a clipboard in his free hand.

"We will have the fighters begin to draw numbers from this box so we can match everyone up, come up as I call your name."

Another one of the workers rolled in a white board with a bunch of lines on it.

Another worker held a box that had the numbers in it.

Raiden looked around curiously.

"Hey Goten, do you think one of the amazing guys that dad keeps going on about is one of these guys? They all seem kind of normal."

He looked around and studied each one of them.

Each one of them looked weak or too over-confident.

Except one of them winked at him which made him turn blue in the face.

"Yeah well, there's one of them that's _not_ so normal."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off.

"The first fighter is, Goten."

Said boy smiled at the sound of his name.

"That's me."

"Well come on up."

Goku looked at Vejita and handed Gogeta over to her.

She whined and reached for him.

"Daddy!"

"Just stay with mommy for a couple of minutes okay? I need to talk with Buu."

She pouted but listened to her father and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Vejita stroked her fingers through her hair to calm Gogeta down.

It began to do the trick because she jumped out of her arms and stood beside her.

Goten pulled his hand out of the box and showed the announcer a ball with the number eight on it.

"Goten has drawn number eight, the next fighter is Wild Tiger."

He pushed Goten to the side making him growl angrily and walked up to the box.

"Let me at those numbers."

Gogeta moved closer to Vejita's side when she saw Wild Tiger.

She glanced down at her and smiled.

She knew one way to cheer her up.

"Gogeta."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you go hang out with your brothers."

"Okay."

She walked over to Raidens side and grabbed his hand making him smile.

"The next fighter is, Gogeta! The youngest fighter in the Tournament so far."

Her eyes widened in shock before glancing up at Goten and Raiden.

"Go ahead." Goten said.

She nodded and ran towards the workers.

The man holding the box knelt down so she could reach.

She stuck her tongue out in thought and grabbed the third one that brushed by her hand.

She pulled it out and smiled.

She showed it to the announcer with a confident smile on her face.

"Young Gogeta has picked number one!"

She ran back over to Raidens side and grabbed his pant leg.

"I got number one!"

He knelt down and picked her up causing her to giggle.

"Great job 'Geta."

He placed her on his shoulders so she could get a better view of everything.

After everyone had picked a number, they were all waiting for the announcer to say who would be facing who.

The announcer introduced who would be fighting who in each order.

It went like this:

**_1) Gogeta vs. Wild Tiger_**

**_2) Goku vs. Uub _**

**_3) Nareg vs. Captain Chicken_**

**_4) Buu vs. Goten_**

**_5) Raiden vs. Otokosuki_**

**_6) Vejita vs. Nok_**

The announcer looked at all the qualifying fighters.

"The judges will need a few moments to gather all their things up and then they'll be ready, take this time to warm up or do as you please."

He bowed to them before walking away.

Goten had a look of worry all across his face.

"Great! How come I'm the one stuck fighting Buu in the first round?!"

Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the luck of the draw."

Goku chuckled and smiled at his son.

"Look at the bright side, you'll be on that date sooner than you thought."

Gogeta giggled from beside her father.

She jumped a bit when Wild Tiger walked in front of all of them.

He had an irritated expression on his face.

"What are you guys belly-aching about? I have to fight a little runt!"

She moved even more closer to Goku when Wild Tiger kneeled down.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Raiden mumbled.

"The mighty Wild Tiger doing battle with a toddler? They shouldn't have even let you entered, this battle is for tough men not little girls or women."

Vejita narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll kill him."

Goku laughed and nervously wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from jumping Wild Tiger.

"Leave the smack talk for the battle big guy."

He scoffed and walked away.

She growled and looked down at her daughter.

"Show him what a saiyan can do."

Gogeta smiled and nodded her head.

"I know I'm happy about my match-up." A voice said.

A hand landed on Raidens shoulder which made him turn his head to the side.

He gasped and turned blue in the face when he saw his opponent fluttering his eyes at him.

"Ugh!"

"I'll be gentle with you, don't worry."

Goten chuckled and gave him a toothy grin.

"Yep that's the luck of the draw Raiden."

He glared at his brother.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting groped by Buu!"

Nok walked up to Vejita as she stood beside Goku and listened to him talk to their daughter.

"Seems like we'll be fighting together doll face, don't worry I won't wreck that pretty little face of yours."

She ignored him and kept her attention on nothing in particular.

Goku stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at Nok.

"Uh oh." Raiden and Goten mumbled.

Nok moved closer to Vejita and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why don't we skip the fight and just go out."

She flung her fist back, hitting him lightly on his face which sent him flying.

The other fighters looked at her shocked.

She turned around, showing her back to all of them.

"Tell the officials my opponent decided to give up."

Gogeta smiled and raised her arms up.

"You're the strongest lady in the world mommy!"

She smiled down at her daughter and rubbed the top of her head.

After a little while they all were moved back into the waiting area.

The announcer threw his microphone into the air and caught it, doing a little spin at the end.

"Here it is folks! Time to begin the first round! Would Gogeta and Wild Tiger step out here please."

Goku smiled at his daughter and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Do your best."

"Okay daddy."

"Ignore everyone around you if it makes you nervous, pretend its just like your sparring in the forest." Goten said.

She nodded and hopped off of the bench she was sitting on.

She ran up to the entrance and waited until the announcer introduced them.

"In this first fight is little Gogeta at the age of four, the youngest fighter in this Tournament ever! First up the enormous Wild Tiger and little Gogeta!"

The two of them walked out towards the ring.

Wild Tiger kept his eyes on her as she simply smiled, deciding to keep a happy attitude.

"Go easy on him Gogeta!" Bulma yelled.

They both walked onto the ring and took their sides.

They stared at each other until the banging of the drums stopped and the gong was hit.

"Fighters begin!"

Wild Tiger flipped his braid over his shoulder and began to walk towards her.

"This will be over in a second."

She put her hands together and bowed respectfully just as Goku told her to always do.

Before he could move any farther, she extended her hand and blew him out of the ring with a burst of her energy.

Everyone watched with shock as he hit the outside of the ring.

She bowed once again and smirked at Wild Tiger.

"It was over in a second, you must be able to see into the future."

The announcer checked him for a moment and smiled.

"He's out cold! Gogeta is our winner!"

She cheered to herself and ran back into the waiting area.

Goku picked her up when she ran inside and spun her around.

"You did great! You didn't use too much energy to hurt him."

"I know, mommy taught me everything I know and so did Goten and Raiden."

He set her on the ground and turned to face Uub.

"Hey there, I guess were up next I'm Goku, let's do our best."

He extended his hand to the scared boy.

Uub smiled and grabbed his larger hand in both of his.

"Yeah sure, I'm looking forward to it Goku."

Goku stared at him for a moment before taking his hand back.

"And now for the next match! Uub and Goku would you two come out here please."

Gogeta hugged his leg.

"Good luck daddy."

"Thanks kiddo."

She smiled at Uub and hugged him as well.

He stared at her curiously with his arms spread out to his sides.

She broke the hug and bowed her head.

"I wish you luck as well."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

Everyone waved to them as they walked out towards the ring.


	12. New Friend

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 12: New Friend**

* * *

As Goku fought Uub it was a shock to the Z Fighters to see him make fun of the young fighter.

Goku has never made fun of his opponents before so why now?

Surprisingly the boy was an amazing fighter.

He was just as strong as Buu.

Goku was about to fire his Kamehameha at Uub when he noticed the area he was standing on was about to give out.

Before Uub could touch the ground, Goku grabbed him by his arm.

Uub stared at him with shock as he set him back down on the ring.

Goku landed in front of him and smiled at him.

"You're a great fighter."

"Uh, thanks."

"You just need to learn how to control your energy then you would be even stronger than you are now."

"How do I do that?"

He tapped his chin and smiled when he got an idea.

"Why don't I become your master?"

"You as my master?"

"Yep, I can teach you how to control your energy and teach you some new techniques."

Uub smiled up at him.

"That would be great."

Goku glanced back at the waiting area noticing Vejita, Goten, Gogeta, and Raiden were staring at him.

"I can't leave to train you though, I made a promise that I would stay here."

Vejita smiled a bit when she heard this.

"Oh."

"But don't worry, I can fly to your village once in a while and train you or I could bring you to my house."

"Sure."

"Right now, one of us will be stepping off of this ring though."

Uub gulped nervously.

"Who will it be?"

"Me."

"You?"

He nodded.

"You could get some fighting practice by fighting some of these other fighters."

"Don't you want the prize money though?"

"Not really, I'm not in it for the money I'm in it for the fun."

Goku stepped off of the ring, much to a surprise to the Z Fighters.

"Well it seems Goku has lost, Uub will be moving onto the next match!" The announcer yelled.

Uub walked down the steps of the ring and walked beside Goku towards the waiting area.

Gogeta ran up to Goku first and stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Why did you give up daddy?! You never give up!"

He knelt down and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Uub deserved to move on and besides I want you to fight for the both of us."

She grinned up at him.

"Really?"

"Yep, do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, now go bother your brothers."

She squealed and ran towards Raiden and Goten.

Vejita stood in front of Goku as he stood up straight.

"I'm surprised you threw the match."

"Well he deserves to test his strength."

She nodded her head and smirked at him.

"You do realize that Uub and Gogeta will have to face each other, right?"

His eyes widened in shock and he clenched his hair in his hands.

"I forgot! Oh no."

"She'll be fine Kakkarot, she might even surprise you."

He sighed and sat down on the ground, looking out towards the ring.

As the matches went on Goten had beaten Majin Buu, Nareg beat Captain Chicken, and Raiden beat Otokosuki.

It was now time for Uub to face off with Gogeta.

Goku was hugging her to his chest which made her giggle.

"I'll be okay daddy."

He broke the hug and smiled at her.

"If the fight gets too difficult at any time then don't be afraid to give up."

"Okay."

"Give it your all." Raiden said.

She nodded.

"Would Uub and Gogeta come out here please." The announcer said.

She smiled at her family and waved to them as she walked towards the ring.

Uub walked beside her and occasionally glanced at her.

When they were on the ring, they both took their appropriate sides.

"Good luck Uub." Gogeta said.

"You too."

"Begin!"

The gong was hit, signaling the fighters could start when they were ready.

She bowed to him and slipped into her fighting stance.

He stared at her nervously and kept his hands clenched at his sides.

She rushed towards him and punched him across his left cheek, making him slid towards the right.

He stopped himself before he could land outside the ring but was hit in the stomach by Gogeta's foot.

She was about to land another punch on him but he disappeared.

She blinked her eyes in confusion and turned around just in time to block a hit with her lower arm.

Her eyes widened slightly by the irritated expression on Uub's face.

When he was fighting it was like he was a whole different person.

He brought his knee up to hit her in the stomach but she stopped it with her left hand.

She flipped over him and elbowed him in the back making him crash onto the ring.

Goku watched with shock as his little girl was easily fighting Uub.

"Wow she's good."

"She was trained by me."

He glanced up at Vejita and noticed she was watching the fight as well.

"Do you think she might have a chance at beating him?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure."

Gogeta and Uub were sending hit after hit at each other.

They slid away from each other after their last hit and stared at each other.

Her serious expression was replaced by a smile.

"You're an awesome fighter."

He stared at her shocked for a moment before returning the smile.

"So are you and especially for your age."

She rubbed the back of her neck with a toothy grin on her face.

"Thanks."

Uub's smile faded away and was replaced by a serious expression.

Gogeta noticed this and stared at him confused.

She gasped when he disappeared from sight and she couldn't sense his energy either.

She looked around herself but didn't see him, so she took to the air.

She stared down at the ring and couldn't see him at all.

She scratched her left temple, wondering where he could have gone.

He doesn't know how to fly so there was no chance he would be above her.

Her senses picked up the sound of someone behind her.

As she turned around, Uub was behind her and knocked her to the ground with his fist.

He must had hidden himself until the moment was right to strike.

Gogeta hit the ring, hard, making her groan in pain.

She let out a gasp of pain when Uub landed a knee on her back.

Her head fell onto the ring, making it seem like she was unconscious.

He stood up straight and stared down at the little girl.

"Sorry about that Gogeta but I need the prize money."

The announcer was blinking his eyes in shock as he stared at the unmoving girl.

"Wow, I guess Gogeta is-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Gogeta grabbed Uub by his ankles and smirked up at him.

His eyes widened in shock.

"How are you still awake? That hit should have kept you unconscious for three hours."

She chuckled.

"I guess I got lucky."

She stood up and begun spinning Uub around by his ankles, almost making him want to vomit.

Once he was going fast enough, Gogeta let go of his ankles sending him out of the ring.

All the people in the stands were quiet for a moment trying to realize what had just happened.

Once they realized what happened everyone began to cheer and clap for her.

"Uub was sent out of the ring which means little Gogeta is our winner!"

She smiled nervously with a small blush on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

She walked over to Uub and smiled down at him.

He was sitting up, clutching his head until the spinning stopped.

He looked up at her when he noticed a hand in his face.

He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hand, allowing her to help pull him up to his feet.

"You were awesome Uub."

"Thanks but I wasn't good enough."

"Don't seem so sad, why do you need that prize money anyway?"

"My village was counting on me to get it because we don't have that much food or water left."

She frowned and messed with her sash.

"Now I feel really bad."

He smiled and placed a hand on her head, messing her hair up a bit.

"Its alright, you won fair and square."

They walked back to the waiting area seeing everyone looking at Gogeta with shock.

Goku picked her up making her laugh as he kissed her cheek.

"You did great!"

Vejita ruffled her hair.

"Nice going."

She looked behind her father and saw Uub walking away.

She hopped out of his arms and ran up to the native boy.

"Where are you going Uub?"

He turned around and looked down at her.

"I have to go tell my village that I didn't get the money."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her family.

"How about this, if any of us win then we'll let you have the prize money."

He looked at her shocked.

"You'd do that?"

"It's not like we need the money anyway." Vejita said.

He smiled.

"Thank you all so much! You all are so kind!"

"No problem Uub, we help out any of our friends." Goku said.

He looked at each one of the saiyans.

"I'm your friend?"

Gogeta laughed and wrapped her arms around his middle, giving him a hug.

"Of course! Anyone who is nice and strong is our friend."

He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"Will Goten and Nareg please come out here now?" The announcer yelled.

Goten smiled at Vejita and Goku.

"I'll see you guys in a second."

Gogeta looked up at her older brother and gave him a thumbs up.

"Beat him up good 'Ten!"

He gave her a thumbs up back and winked at her.

He walked out of the waiting area and towards the ring.

Vejita glanced over at Raiden and smirked.

"Seems after Goten's match its you and me, son."

He gulped and paled at the same time.

"You are going to take it easy on me, right? I am your son."

"I don't think so."

He pouted which made Goku and Gogeta laugh.

"Man, why do I always have to fight you mom? Here, when we spar, even as a punishment."

"Because you're a strong saiyan."

He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her.

"A strong saiyan that gets his butt handed to him every time we spar."

She smirked.

"I said you were strong, I never said you were stronger than me."

Gogeta giggled.

"I bet I could beat you up too."

He laughed and rubbed the top of her head.

"Nice try 'Geta but I have more fighting experience than you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I train more often than you."

"No you don't."

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

He growled and leaned towards her face until their noses were inches apart.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

Vejita growled annoyingly at her two children.

She picked Gogeta up by her sash and picked Raidens head up by his hair.

He winced in pain when his face was pulled up to look at her.

She looked between both of them with narrowed eyes.

"Both of you stop arguing."

Gogeta pointed over at her older brother.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't! You did!"

"I don't care who started it but I'm ending it!" Vejita yelled.

They both frowned.

"Were sorry." They said.

Vejita set Gogeta on the ground and let go of Raidens hair.

Both of them are used to Vejita's yelling.

Most of the time Gogeta and Raiden will get in arguments about who is stronger.

Goku picked Gogeta up and set her on his lap.

"Don't be so down."

She smiled up and him and hugged him around his chest.

"I love you daddy."

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Love you too."


	13. Youngest Super Saiyan

_**Saiyan Children **_

**Chapter 13: Youngest Super Saiyan **

* * *

As the Tournament raged on, Gogeta had surprisingly come out as the victor.

Vejita beat Raiden with a slap of her hand, nearly knocking him through the seats where everyone was sitting.

Gogeta had to face Goten and easily beat him since he was acting too overconfident.

He kept going on and on about how he was the youngest super saiyan and probably the strongest saiyan besides Vejita and Goku.

She simply smiled and sent a punch to his face, sending him out of the ring.

When Vejita and Gogeta had to face up against one another, Gogeta was very nervous.

She had only ever sparred with her mother and she would go easy on her.

When the fight began, Vejita didn't take it easy on her one bit.

Gogeta was being tossed around like a rag doll, not able to block or dodge her mothers attacks.

The little girl finally had enough and shocked her family, except for her mother, and the audience by transforming into a super saiyan.

Her hair resembled the way Goku's would be when he transformed except it looked a bit more feminine.

Vejita, not expecting her daughter to transform, was stunned for a moment giving Gogeta an opportunity to knock her out of the ring.

When she walked back to where her family was, after helping her mother up, she had a lot of explaining to do.

Gogeta giggled up at her mother when she noticed the glare on her face.

"I bet you didn't expect me to win, did you mommy?"

"I didn't expect you transform, no."

She pouted.

"What was I supposed to do? Your stronger than me."

Vejita glanced down at her and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, you have some explaining to do anyway."

She turned her head towards her family and noticed the confused expressions on their faces.

She walked up to her father and grinned, raising her arms up wanting to be held.

He did as she wanted and set her down on his lap when he sat down on the bench.

"Gogeta."

She fiddled with the material of his gi top and glanced up at him.

"Yes daddy?"

"How long have you been able to transform?"

She tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Hm, since I was three."

Raiden and Goten's jaws dropped in shock.

"Y-Your joking right?" Goten asked.

She shook her head.

"Mommy is the one who helped me transform."

They directed their shocked gazes to the saiyan princess.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"When were you going to tell us she could transform 'Jita?" Goku asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"She asked me not to tell you all, she wanted it to be a surprise and boy was it."

Gogeta giggled.

Goku placed his hands under her armpits and held her at arms width.

"Gogeta, could you tell us how you exactly transformed?"

She smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah! Mommy and I were sparring outside while you, Raiden, and Goten visited Gohan..."

**/Flashback/**

**A little girl screamed in pain when she was punched in the face, which caused her to roll across the ground until she stopped.**

**She wore a red gi, purplish-blue weighted undershirt, weighted purplish-blue wrist bands, a purplish-blue sash, and black weighted boots.**

**She groaned in pain and rubbed her face, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.**

**A shadow formed over her which made her look up and make eye contact with her mother.**

**Vejita narrowed her eyes down at her sniffling daughter.**

**"Get up Gogeta."**

**She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.**

**"Bu-But it hurts."**

**"If you want to be stronger you cannot give up no matter how much pain you feel."**

**Vejita stared at her daughter for a moment noticing she wasn't even trying to get back up.**

**She rolled her eyes and turned around, walking back towards their home.**

**"W-Wait!"**

**She stopped walking and turned her head around, seeing Gogeta pushing herself up onto her feet.**

**Vejita smirked and turned back around so she was facing her daughter.**

**"Good, now attack me."**

**Gogeta's eyes widened.**

**"But I can't land a hit on you mommy, your stronger than me."**

**"Do you think I care? NOW!"**

**She winced from her mothers outburst and launched herself towards her.**

**Every hit she sent her way Vejita would simply dodge it like it was nothing.**

**She pulled her fist back and sent it towards her mothers stomach but it was stopped by her hand.**

**She gulped nervously and looked up at her.**

**Her face was expressionless which gave Gogeta a few shivers of nervousness down her spine.**

**"Mommy?" Gogeta whispered.**

**Vejita kneed her in the stomach which caused her to cough up some saliva and threw her against the ground.**

**The saiyan princess narrowed her eyes down at Gogeta when she heard silent sobbing coming from her.**

**"If you can't get back up after all that then you aren't really a saiyan."**

**The reason Vejita was so tough on her was because of what happened with ChiChi.**

**She would not admit this out loud but she's nervous that ChiChi might come back and try to hurt Gogeta.**

**And if she is not ready than she could seriously get hurt.**

**As Vejita walked back towards the house she felt a sudden rise in Gogeta's power level.**

**She turned back around and glanced at her, feeling her eyes widen in shock.**

**Gogeta was back on her feet but her eyes were glued to the ground as her hair flashed from black to blonde.**

**"Don't...Don't go mommy, I can keep going and I am a saiyan!"**

**She screamed to the heavens above as her energy raised to new heights than she had ever experienced.**

**Vejita shielded her eyes with her arm from the burst of energy coming from her daughter's tiny body.**

**When she finished screaming, Vejita lowered her arm noticing Gogeta was now a super saiyan.**

**She smiled and walked up to her panting daughter, noticing she had tears in her eyes and was struggling not to show them.**

**Vejita lowered herself to her level and placed a hand on her now blonde hair, rubbing it back and forth in a comforting way.**

**Gogeta glanced at her and slightly smiled before her eyes shut and she fell out of her transformation.**

**She caught the three-year old before she fell to the ground and held her against her chest, still smiling down at her.**

**_"You will be a great warrior someday, maybe even greater than your father."_ She thought.**

**/End Flashback/**

Goku narrowed his eyes at Vejita after Gogeta finished her story.

Vejita noticed this and turned her head away from his gaze.

"Vejita you could have killed her."

"Well I didn't now did I?"

He sighed and set her down on the ground, showing her his usual large grin.

"I'm so happy you won Gogeta."

She grinned up at him and stuck her tongue out at Raiden.

"I'm stronger than you Raiden."

He blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side.

"Whatever."

The announcer walked up to the little girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Gogeta you have to face Mr. Satan now, do you want to take a break before we begin?"

"No thank you mister."

He smiled and stood back up, directing his eyes onto Goku.

"She is your daughter for sure Goku."

The Earth's savior laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I know."

Gogeta waved to her family, who waved right back at her, as she walked out of the waiting area and towards the ring.

She blushed nervously when she heard all the cheering for her when she stepped onto the ring.

The announcer smiled and placed a hand on top of her head in a comforting way.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am happy to announce that little Gogeta will be facing off with our champ Hercule Satan!"

Everyone cheered for her which made her hide her face against the announcers pant leg, making everyone _"aw"_ at her cuteness.

"Don't be afraid Gogeta!" Gohan yelled.

She gulped and pulled her face away from his leg when she heard her eldest brothers voice.

"Now introducing, Mr. Satan!"

The announcer extended his arm toward the entrance, waiting for Hercule to make his big appearance.

They all waited but the fake Earth's hero didn't come out.

Gogeta looked up at the announcer with a questionable expression on her face.

"Mister? Where is Mr. Hercule?"

"I'm not sure, will someone try to find the champ?"

Some of the workers nodded their heads, running towards his dressing room to find him.

When they finally found him, two workers were dragging him by his legs as he begged them to let him go.

"Don't let me face her! I'll die!"

The audience stared at their hero in question, wondering why he was so afraid of Gogeta.

Hercule raised his head from the ground when he felt someone poking him on his shoulder.

Gogeta was standing beside him, smiling.

"You won't die Mr. Hercule, mommy and daddy told me I can't kill anyone."

Hercule looked around and noticed the confused looks on all his fans faces.

He quickly stood up and laughed loudly, patting Gogeta on top of her head.

"Die?! Why would I be worried about that?!"

"Um...champ? Are you ready?" The announcer asked.

He gulped and nodded his head, walking onto the ring with Gogeta.

They took their appropriate sides and listened to the banging of the drums until it finally stopped.

The daughter of Goku grinned largely at Hercule and raised her left arm up.

"Good luck!" Gogeta yelled.

She lowered her arm back down and bowed to him before getting into her fighting stance.

Her childish smile was erased from her face and was replaced by a serious expression.

Hercule yelped when he barely even recognized her as the innocent child of Goku and Vejita.

"BEGIN!" The announcer yelled.

Gogeta jumped off of the ground and toward Hercule, pulling her arm back to punch him in the face.

Before she could hit him, he landed on his knees sobbing softly.

She blinked her eyes in confusion and tried kicking him but he kept moving his body around.

She jumped back and landed back on her feet, staring at him with confusion.

Hercule opened his eyes and looked at his body for any sign of damage.

_"He must really be as strong as everyone says, he dodged each one of my hits like they were nothing."_ Gogeta thought.

Goten blinked his eyes curiously, wondering why Gogeta's hits never touched Mr. Satan.

"I wonder why she missed him."

Raiden smirked with his arms crossed over his chest as he observed the match.

"Simple, Gogeta has seen all of our fighting styles right?"

"Yeah."

He turned his eyes onto Goten, chuckling a bit.

"Well she's never seen the _champ's _crybaby techniques."

Goten smiled and laughed a bit, turning his attention back to the fight.

Satan smiled and jumped to his feet, clenching his fist in front of his body.

"Maybe I should take it easy on you since you are just a child."

She pouted.

"Don't hold back on me Mr. Hercule."

"Uh...sure."

She smiled and launched towards him again, watching him scream and cower in fear.

She stopped in front of him and floated in front of his face which caused him to pale.

He was expecting her to beat him to a pulp the second she was inches away from him.

She placed her hand against his chest and narrowed her eyes, applying a bit of her energy against him.

His eyes widened in shock and he screamed in fear when he was sent hurtling out of the ring.

Everyone watched with amazement when Gogeta landed back on her feet and looked over at the announcer.

"So did I win?"

He moved his gaze from the unconscious Hercule to Gogeta.

"Y-Yes you did."

She laughed happily and jumped up and down.

"I won! I won! I'm the champion! I'm the strongest in the world! I won!"

Goku smiled when he noticed how happy his daughter was from winning the tournament.

Vejita stood beside him with her arms crossed over her chest, observing their daughter.

"She will grow into a strong young woman."

He moved his eyes over to his mate and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Just like you."

She blushed from his touch and compliment, turning her head away from him.

They both heard a few gags coming from behind them.

Raiden was hunched over, clutching his stomach as he acted like he was throwing up.

Goten had a hand on the wall holding himself up, gagging as well.

Vejita narrowed her eyes at them and sent two ki blasts at each of them.

Both boys screamed in pain when they connected with their faces which made her smirk.

"Now you both have something to really whine about."

They both pouted and examined each others burnt face and hair.

Goku was chuckling at them when he was tackled to the ground by a hyperactive four-year old.

Gogeta smiled and bounced on his chest.

"I won daddy! Did you see me?"

He sat up and set her in his lap, stroking his hand through her black hair.

"Yes I did and I'm so proud of you."

She giggled when he kissed her nose and then rubbed his nose with hers.

Raiden and Goten knelt down and smiled at their younger sister.

"You did great 'Geta." Goten said.

"Yeah, you used less energy on him than I did when I was eight and you did more damage to him."

She smirked a very Vejita-like smirk at her flame-haired brother.

"That's because I'm stronger than you."

He glared at her when his brother, mother, and father all laughed.

"Gogeta!" A voice yelled.

They all turned around and saw the Z Gang running towards them.

She smiled and ran into Gohan's arms, laughing when he picked her up and spun her around.

Everyone praised her for her win, even Piccolo.

Krillin walked up to his best friend and glanced up at him, then back over to Gogeta.

"She is an amazing girl."

Goku smiled.

"I know."

"What do you think she'll be like when she's older?"

"I'm not sure but I know she will be a very beautiful and strong."

The former bald-headed monk chuckled.

"I never thought of you ever having a daughter."

Goku curiously stared at his friend.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure, you just don't seem like the type to have a daughter."

He smiled and turned his eyes back onto his daughter who was being smothered in hugs.

"Well I have one and I'm grateful for that."

Time could only tell what Gogeta would turn out as.

Would she become like her father?

Good-hearted, sweet, caring to every creature, strong, and very naïve.

Or would she become a combination of both her parents?

Caring, prideful, refuses to back down, has an addiction for fighting, and sometimes has a bad side.

There is only one thing we all know what she will turn out as.

And that's a hero.


End file.
